A new life
by Carneeval
Summary: Miaka was a normal girl with an abnormal power.She's bored with life and wishes it would just change....Hey,I'm working on the next chapter,but please review and tell me what you think so far!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Bobobo fan fiction. YAY! So if you like it please tell me! Oh ya DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bo…Yoshio Sawai does…and he's a genius…just had to say that, sorry.**

_I'm Miaka a normal girl with boring life, only thing not normal is my power. I thought my life was gonna turn out a drag. Ya, I've got great friends, good school, but it's all to boring for me, but this day I'm might just wish I had my old life back…maybe…_

13 year old Miaka Heartworth was walking out of the school from her after school club. She was in a Japanese school uniform. "Man today's meeting was crazy," she said walking to the back of the school where there was the brick wall around the pool. She was a couple feet away from the bike rack when she someone grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back covering her mouth.

"Don't come any closer or the girl gets it!" Said the person. She looked up.

'_A hair hunter!' _She thought.

"Darn you guys always take a hostage!" Said another person. It was a teenage boy with spiky silver hair and yellow eyes, standing next to him was an orange thing that reminded her of the sun, and a jelly guy. She knew she had seen all three of them before, but she wasn't sure where.

"NO FAIR NO FAIR NO FAIR!" The orange guy yelled jumping up and down angrily. She didn't really depend on anyone. She elbowed the hair hunter in the stomach making him let her go, and she turned and yelled her power (As seen on almost all anime's) **_"Fist of the Pyro Maniac!" _**and sent a punch flying into his stomach again except this time her hand was on fire. The three gawked at her, she turned to them.

"He's on fire!" The teenager said in amazement.

"That's right, as I stated before I use the Fist of the Pyro Maniac," she said simply. She looked back at the hair hunter he was trying to put out the fire, but was panicking. She saw someone on top of one of the equipment rooms for the pool, he seemed really tall. Something that looked like a rope shot down at the guy, sending him flying, and on fire. She realized where she had seen these three and the guy, "I know who you-". She was cut off by a sharp pain in the back of the head the other two were shocked when the orange guy threw a brick at the back of her head. She slowly fell to the ground it felt like the back of her head was bleeding.

CRASH! A car crashed into a poll nearby, everyone fell backwards in surprise. A teenage girl with pink hair was the one driving, but she wasn't good at it. She lifted her head from the wheel and said aggravated "Oh ya make Beauty drive she could probably drive the best, morons." She seemed to be mocking someone's voice. The orange guy picked up Miaka and put her over his shoulder, everyone hurried inside the car.

"You're not very good at this are you?" He asked the girl, she just glared at him. The others went onto the backseat, although afraid of a car crash.

"Uhhn," Miaka saw things blurry at first, and than had no idea what she was looking at, it was the back of a seat, she lifted her head up and was looking at a guy with an afro and huge shoulders.

"Hi," he said. She couldn't help it she screamed from shock. She started kicking to get free of the oranges arm, and she kicked the wheel. Worst part was they were going up a hill at the moment, so when she kicked the steering wheel it sent them flying off. She had no idea who, but she grabbed the nearest person and held onto them out of fear.

When they landed on ground, it was not a pretty sight, everyone, was surprisingly alive, injured but alive. Miaka had flown out the front window.

"Are you alright!" The teenage boys went to the front seat to see if the girl was all right.

"Ya I'm fine, just an arm cut," she said to her friend.

"Oh how cute, now would someone explain why I've been kidnapped, I would really appreciate it." Miaka said she was on the front of the car with a mix of looks on her face. They all looked at the orange guy.

"What?"

Everyone introduced themselves after they hog tied Don Patch to a tree.

"Bobobos the name, don't where it out!"

"I'm Beauty,"

"Heppokomaru, so who are you?"

Jelly Jiggler was in the background whining about nobody wanting to know his name.

"Names Miaka and it's an honor to meet the practitioner of the Fist of the Nose Hair," she snickered at the name, and then stared at the car "Looks like I won't be getting home for a while, how long were we driving?"

She looked at everyone they looked a little upset.

"About…two hours," Beauty said.

"WHAT!" Miaka yelled "Why didn't you guys stop! Why'd you bring me with!"

"Because that moron wouldn't let us!" Heppokomaru said pointing at Don Patch, "He broke the brakes, we actually thought we were gonna get killed because of him!"

Miaka sank to the ground, "I'm so…far away…from home…" her face changed automatically, "Wait this is good! Life was getting boring!" she seemed to be talking to herself. She took Bobobo's hands.

"Bobobo could I please join? I can help you! I'm a black belt in karate and I use a fist! Plllleeeeeaaaasssseeeee!"

"I don't see why not, we could always use a new team member."

She jumped into the air, and then smacked Don Patch onto the ground; he seemed to be trying to look up her skirt…

**Don Patch the perv! I hope ya like it, if ya read it! Please leave a review! **


	2. Page 2

"Damn I hate these shoes," Miaka took her shoes off they were heals and for some stupid reason the school made her wear them.

"Hey, you two are teenagers," she said catching up with Heppokomaru and Beauty, "your only a few years older than me why aren't you two in school?"

"Same reason as you, we went with Bobobo." Heppokomaru said.

"Ya but why would your parents just let you leave, with a guy you had just met and they didn't know, no insult Bobobo," she said.

"None taken."

"Well…um…also the same as you…I didn't tell them…" He said.

"Ya me neither," Beauty said.

"Us also," said Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch at the same time, they were out of nowhere in uniforms like Miaka's except they were pink, "We really wish we could talk to them but…" Don Patch's voice was female, tears were streaming down their faces and there was snow in only the place where Jelly and Don Patch were. The three looked at the bright blue sky, and then at the dark spot where the other two were.

"What happened, tell me," Bobobo said to them crying to and took Don Patch's hands into his.

"They…they…They don't have a phone!" He put his face in his hands and cried even harder. The three teenagers were gonna fall backwards in confusion, but before they did Bobobo punched Jelly and Don into them forcing them to fly backwards instead.

"That was one of the worst stories ever!" He yelled. "Hey you lazy bums get off the ground and let's go!" he started to walk off. Miaka got extremely angry, she pulled her fist up with fire, and Heppokomaru grabbed her arm.

"Hey don't attack him!" He saw her turn and look at him, she just set the rest of her arm on fire causing him to get burned. He fell backwards blowing on his injured hand.

"Why'd you do that Miaka?" Beauty said looking at his wound.

"Feel lucky," she said "That stopping me didn't cause me to use _it_"

They looked at her confused, Heppokomaru stood up, "So you wanna fight do you?" He didn't seem to notice the wound, but he was just acting like it.

"I wouldn't fight you with an injured hand," she said not looking at him.

"What this?" He asked holding up his hand.

"Ya, that, I'm not trying to say my powers are anything special I'm just say-"

She was cut off by Heppokomaru jumping at her to punch her, she dodged him and got to the side; she jumped on the side of a tree and realized he was really serious about this fight. She pushed herself off, and drop kicked, he grabbed her foot and flung her to the side. She landed into a handstand and quickly regained herself on her feat. She decided it was time to pull out her power. A fire ball formed in her hand. She saw that he had one of his bombs.

"This'll prove it!" She yelled to him. He nodded to her. Who was more powerful? How did this become a competition…no one knows… He looked at his friends with surprise, Miaka saw his surprised face and looked over; she was also surprised…or freaked out. They were all dressed like cheerleaders cheering on the fight.

'_OK…'_ She put her hand back, he did to and they both threw. When they did the two power hit in the middle and exploded sending everyone flying backwards. Miaka was on the ground looking up at the sky; she sat up immediately and looked at her hands. She had just gotten hit by her own power. She looked at the many tiny burns on her.

"It's weird huh?" Heppokomaru said he was across from her, "Getting hurt by your own power, something that you've always used to protect yourself and the people around you could turn on you." He extended his hand to help her up. She took his hand got up, and shook his hand and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Good fight dude! Believe it or not, we'de make a great team!" She said happily. He nodded in agreement.

"Can we go now? I think I need to get some Band-Aid," Don Patch said.

"Right!" Miaka and Heppokomaru said at the same time, she slapped him in the back "Wow were like brother and sister huh!"

'_Miaka seems a lot happier, to think Hepkun's the one that helped her,' _Beauty thought looking at her friends.

"There's one problem with this team," Miaka said "Please keep that perv away from me!" She pointed at Don Patch angrily.

"What!" He said shrugging his shoulders angrily.

"Well where are we headen' anyways?" She asked looking around the forest.

"Beach city!" Don Patch said, he had sunglasses on and a surf board.

"I'm just gonna guess that it's a city with a beach," Miaka said looking to the side.

"It's got a beach?" Don Patch said, he hit Heppokomaru in the shin with the surf board "Why didn't you tell me there was a beach! You knew didn't you! I know you did!" He said grabbing him by his shirt and shaking him. Tokoro, Miaka, and Beauty all kicked Don Patch and he flew to the sky…

"Oooo pretty!" said Miaka as he turned into fireworks.

"Isn't Dengakuman supposed to do that?" Heppokomaru said as Beauty helped him up.

"Well we should probably get going, Suzu is waiting for us in the next city!" Tokoro said happily. He had developed a crush on Suzu over time.

"Suzu?" Miaka said confused.

"She's a friend of ours you'll meet her when we get there," Beauty said as Jelly(Tokoro, I'm gonna use his American name instead…) ran back in forth happily.

(Yay! Another page! More to come!)


	3. Page 3

Suzu waited at the front of the city where the Beach city sign was. She looked around and sighed. The others were supposed to be there about an hour ago. She heard yelling and looked. A girl was running and laughing and Heppokomaru was chasing after her angrily. He tried to jump at her but she jumped over him and her feat landed on his back.

"Heh sorry I really didn't mean to set your head on fire!" She said.

"Oh sure ya didn't! It was an _accident _that you set my hair on fire!" He said brushing some of the burnt pieces off of his hair.

"Hey Suzu!" Jelly said happily.

"Uh hi guys," She said staring Miaka.

"Oh! You must be Suzu! I'm Miaka!" She said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," She said shaking Miaka's hand.

"Well have there been any sightings of hair hunters?" Heppokomaru asked.

"No not at the moment, but we should all stay just in case," Suzu answered.

"All right a vacation and I'm not supposed to be out of school yet!" Miaka yelled happily running into the city. The others fallowed her.

"Why don't we get some smoothies and discuss your case Miaka." Bobobo said. She looked back at them wondering what they meant by 'case'. Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch were dressed like lawyers.

"Hey they sell sunglasses here!" Heppokomaru said.

"Cool!" Miaka said. She and Suzu walked over with him and they all started trying on stupid pairs of sunglasses. They got a camera and took pictures of each other wearing the sunglasses.

"Hey Beauty stop just sitting there!" Miaka said.

"No thanks, I don't wanna try on sunglasses." She said.

After they had taken a bunch of pictures they started looking at them and laughing at how dumb they looked.

"Th-This has to be the best one!" Heppokomaru said holding up a picture of all three of them wearing the same sunglasses as Bobobo and copying his pose. Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch, and Bobobo didn't laugh.

"That's"

"Not"

"Funny"

"Huh?" The three teenagers said.

Bobobo stood up; he was dressed up like Suzu. Jelly stood up, he was dressed up like Heppokomaru. Don Patch stood up, he was dressed like Miaka.

"Oh look at us! We think were _sssoooo _funny!" They all said mockingly.

"SHUT UP!" Bobobo said punching them he was in his normal cloths again "STOP MAKING FUN OF THEM!"

"YOU WERE TO!" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler said punching him back.

While they were all fighting the others got up to go to the arcade.

**OK if you've read my other fan fiction 'Anime FBI' these characters will be familiar.**

"Yay! Arcade!" Miaka said running inside the building.

"Who dares challenge me to Dance Dance Revolution next!" A girl stood on one of the arcade dance machines another girl was next to her.

"Abby get down your embarrassing yourself and the rest of us," She said and then looked around "Where the heck is Troy?" She asked.

"Probably playing one of those perverted arcade games," She said restarting the game. The weirdest part about them was the fact that they were wearing black pants, jackets, red ties, and sunglasses. The girl playing the Dance Dance game kind of looked like Miaka…

"Hey why are you guys dressed like that in an arcade? Are you in the FBI or somthin'?" Miaka asked them.

"She knows too much!" A boy yelled jumping from the side and attacking her.

She kicked him in the stomach and yelled "PERVERT! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She got up and brushed her cloths.

"Are you okay Miaka?" Suzu asked as the others ran up.

"Ya except for the fact that I got attacked…" She said.

"Sorry about him, we don't have his leash," Said the more serious girl.

"Well we gotta get out'a here," The other girl said splashing water on the boys face, she got up but as she did a badge fell out of her jacket and they started to walk out of the arcade. Troy growled like a dog at Miaka angrily.

Heppokomaru noticed the badge on the ground "Hey you dropped…this…" He saw what the badge said. **FBI member: Abigail Leech, Age-11…**

It continued on with information. They all stared at it stunned.

"Abby, is that your badge?" The other girl said. She nodded.

"Sorry about this," The boy said, he pulled out a mind sweeper, the same one used in the hit movie **Men In Black**, but the problem was that they hadn't had their sunglasses on right when he used the mind flash.

"Huh? Where are we?"

"I like pie!"

"I don't know you people!"

The FBI members left without another word, and without a clue.

"Hey how'd we get to arcade guys?" Beauty asked.

"I donor but I really wanna play Dance Dance Revolution right now…" Miaka said rubbing her head.

"Ya me to…" The others agreed.

"There you guys are!" Bobobo said walking up to them. "Were staying at a hotel just in case some of those idiot hair hunters decide to show their ugly bald heads."

"How long are we gonna stay in this city Bobobo?" Heppokomaru asked.

"I don't know, the mayor is really worried about it that he won't let us leave,"

"Oh…" He said.

Miaka leaned over him and whispered "Hey maybe in this time you could ask Beauty out," She ran after the others before he could say anything. She looked back at him and giggled, he had turned a bright red blushing.

The 'hotel' they were staying at looked like an old temple on the outside but on the inside was extremely fancy. Don Patch, Miaka, Jelly, and Heppokomaru stood outside looking inside the door, than at the outside, than looking inside the door, than at the outside, outside than inside.

"Come on you guys you look hypnotized or something," Beauty said.

"I am hypnotized and I'm here to kill all of you!" Miaka yelled.

"You sure are weird…" Heppokomaru said.

"After hanging out with Bobobo and Don Patch I wouldn't expect you to have the ability to call anyone else weird…" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Huh, I guess your right…"

"Um Bobobo?" Miaka said running to catch up with him.

"What?" He asked picking his nose.

"W-We get our own rooms…right?" She asked.

"I don't know…why?"

"I have a problem with talking in my sleep…" She answered.

Everyone stared at her and then Don Patch burst into laughter.

"Y-YOU TALK IN YOUR SLEEP! WOW THINK OF THE SECRETS YOU WOULD SAY!" He stopped and started to think "I wonder…"

Miaka stuck out her hand and sent fire at one of his spikes.

"Huh?" He said staring at his spike for a moment "My heads on fire…" He said and smiled and then started to drool "MY HEADS ON FIRE!" He yelled (Scene from Cactuar and Tonberry)

He started running back and forth screaming.

Everyone had the same though _'That made my day!'_

Heppokomaru sat at the back of the temple and thought. He flashed back to what Miaka had said. _"Hey maybe in this time you could ask Beauty out,"_

He sighed and thought _'Should I or?...'_

"Hey why are you out here by yourself?" A familiar voice said.

It was Beauty. His face turned red "Why-Why are you out here?"

"Miaka said you were out here by yourself," She answered.

'_Uuugggghhh Miaka!' _He thought.

Miaka was around the corner watching. _'My plans working out great!'_

"HEY MIA-," Don Patch walked up yelling, Miaka grabbed him, covered his mouth, and sat on the ground against the wall.

"Shut up you idiot!" She whispered.

"Um well…uh" Heppokomaru didn't seem to notice them, but had no idea what to say.

"This is really cool! We can see the entire forest from here!" She said looking over the ledge.

"Uh ya it is," He said standing next to her, "It's kind of…romantic don't you think?"

"I guess," She answered.

'_Yes!' _Miaka thought. She felt like something was missing though… She looked at her arms, Don Patch was gone! "Where is he," She whispered looking around.

"WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!" Don Patch was on a motor bike and had blasted thru the wall, he started hitting the brakes but…they wouldn't work! He was heading strait towards Heppokomaru and Beauty. They jumped opposite directions avoiding Don Patch's stupidity. He fell off the edge of the temple (And they were all high above the ground O.O)

Miaka ran over to the two of them "Everyone all right?" She asked.

"Ya sure!" Heppokomaru said quickly and got up.

"Hey the suns going down…" Miaka said.

"Hey guys its dinner time let's go!" Bobobo said running up and grabbing them all by the arms and dragging them to the dinner.

Miaka looked at Heppokomaru as Bobobo dragged them all he looked a little disappointed…


	4. Page 4

After dinner Miaka did her best to try and kill Bobobo but was held back by the others, why? She had to share a room with _Don Patch._

"Number one, he's a boy-," Before she could continue she was interrupted.

"I am not a boy you twit!" He was applying lipstick while looking in a mirror.

"Anyways…I really don't want anyone to hear me talk in my sleep…" She said.

"Aaahhh but I wanna' know all your secrets!" Don Patch said hugging her arm she threw him off of her.

"Do I really have to share a room with him?" She asked trying to keep her cool…no literally she had smoke coming off of her from wanting to set something on fire…

"No not really," Bobobo said whipping a bread crumb off his face.

"Then why are you making me?"

"Meh, I just wanted to torment someone."

Wrong move…

After coming out of the infirmary Miaka seemed pleased.

"He won't be out till the next morning so I get his room," She said.

"You are one psycho little girl," Heppokomaru said shaking his head.

"You shouldn't be talking," She said skipping off to her room.

"I'm gonna find out what she says in her sleep no matter what!" Don Patch said punching his other hand.

"Why are you so obsessed with finding out what she says in her sleep, and why do you wanna know, and how?" Heppokomaru asked.

"'Cause it's fun, I put a voice recorder in the room, and the three of you better not tell her," He threatened.

"Why?" The three teens asked at the same time.

He held up a tape that had their names labeled on them, "She's not the only one who talks in their sleep…"

All of their faces turned red. "YOU JERK!"

Don Patch was listening to the voice recorder in his room and looking at the monitor. He had video footage and voice recorder in everyone's room.

(He didn't tell them that! Miaka screaming: DON PATCH YOU PERV!)

He looked at his watch, 11:00. _'Do these guys ever sleep!'_

Miaka was watching T.V and drawing.

Beauty was on the phone.

Heppokomaru was writing in his journal.

Suzu was on her laptop.

**In Heppokomaru's room.**

Heppokomaru yawned deeply. He laid back on his bed thinking of a way to kill Don Patch. "Hm?" He noticed at the corner of his door was a…camera!

He picked up the phone and dialed Miaka's cell phone number.

**Mika's room.**

"HOW DO YOU USE THIS DUMB THING!" She screamed. She was trying to figure out how to use the remote, but it did all sorts of things.

"Channel 50!" She yelled dialing it in. "WWWWHHHHAAAA!" Instead it turned on the fire place, she tried dialing other numbers but it turned on the stereo at full blast, then turned off the fire place and then the bed sat up and flung her forward…

Her cell phone rang. "H-Hello?" She said rubbing her head.

"Hey Miaka, its Heppokomaru," He answered.

"Hey what's up?" She stopped, "This isn't about earlier with Don Patch-,"

"NO! It's not!" He said immensely blushing. "Look at the corner of your ceiling"

"Hm?" She was confused, _"What a strange request!" _She twirled around looking at all the corners "Hey there is something up-," She tripped over the cord.

"Is everything all right in there?" He asked an anime sweat drop on his head.

"Ya, never been better…"

**Don Patch's room.**

"Uurrggghhh, stupid sound won't work!" He stopped and saw Miaka get flung forward hit her head and answer her phone, he snickered. "I wonder why Miaka's on the phone and who with?" He gasped; she had just looked up at the camera!

"What if they're on to me?" He said rewinding Heppokomaru's tape. He also noticed!" He slammed his fist down on the desk. "Well I guess I'll think of something while reading Heppokomaru and Suzu's diary's, geeze the other two keep theirs hidden really well…"

He heard a knock at the door. "Ya what is-ACK! Bobobo! What are you doing out of the infirmary!" He asked in a fake laughing voice.

His sunglasses were round, and he looked upset, "I had a nightmare, that place scarwy!" He said grabbing and hugging Don Patch in his normal voice now, "So I'm stayen' with you buddy! We'll be roomies, and stay up all night and I'll tell you about my hopes and dreams and you _have _to listen to my endless rambling about cooking and how I'm not really a blond!"

"Look buddy as muck as I'd love to listen to your stupidity, I have things to do and you can't stay with me, go with one of the others," He said pulling Bobobo off of him.

"Ooooo what're you doin'!" He said running in happily.

"No! Don't mess with that stuff!" He said. Bobobo started pressing buttons repeatedly and pushed Don Path away every time he tried to get him away from the machine.

"YOU IDIOT THAT'S THE SLEEPING DART BUTTON!" He yelled.

"I wonder why there's a camera in everyone's room this place must be run by-," Miaka didn't finish her sentence because she couldn't. A dart hit her in the neck and she hit the wall, "Holy-," She pulled it out of her neck panting and threw it on the ground she sank to the ground, her neck was swelling, and she soon felt sleepy…

"Miaka! Miaka!" He got up, and the dart flew past him and ripped the sleeve part of his shirt. Out of instinct, he turned around to look at the dripping dart in his wall, bad idea, it hit him in the back, and he immediately hit the floor. He couldn't move an inch he realized what had happened a little too late.

Suzu stared at the laptop computer confused, the town was not on the map… not anywhere "How could this town be unknown!" She thought for a moment, "An unmarked town that say's that they want extra protection from the Margarita Empire" (Original name of the hair hunter troops) "Do they really want extra protection or" She thought and then lifted her head quickly, "What if this just a trick!"

"Good job, you've figured it out,"

She gasped and turned around, but didn't get a good look at them because a dart hit her flat on the shoulder blade.

"Huh!" Beauty had heard a bang next door. Miaka's room was next door, she got up and went to the door, and the dart hit a curtain without her noticing. Special thing about it was they didn't stop sending out darts until they hit their mark. She knocked on Miaka's door. "Hey Miaka, you okay?" She called when no one answered; she shrugged, after all Miaka was a klutz. She walked back to her room, the dart flew a little late, she was again not paying attention, the dart flew past her and went right threw a dudes soda and hit the wall on the other side.

"I wonder how Hip-kun is okay," She flashed back to when Don Patch crashed threw the building, "Don Patch is an idiot!" She yelled.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!"

She heard Don Patch yell. "D-Don Patch!" She looked up at the camera.

"BOBOBO YOU MORAN YOU PUT IT ON SPEAKER!"

She was about to go their room to try and kill them, but a sleeping dart hit her square on the forehead.

"Hey look!" Bobobo said pointing at the screen, everyone was being picked unconscious but was being put over the shoulder of people with red eyes and black cloaks on.

"Hey their kidnapping my victims!" Don Patch yelled.

"Hey I've got a question," Bobobo said picking his nose.

Don Patch stopped. "What?"

"How did you get all of this equipment in here in the first place, and if your supposed to be one of the idiots in the show, manga, and fan fiction then how were you able to operate all of this complicated machinery?"

"I don't know." He said scratching his chin. "Hey! How were you able to talk so smartly?"

"Oh no! Were becoming intelligent!"

"To the soda shop!" Don Patch yelled, "And then we'll go rescue my victims!"

"Ya! And then to rescue you- hey wait what?" Bobobo said weirder out.

"Um uh…let's just go get soda…"

**Will Bobobo and Don Patch get their soda, or is it too late for a soda shop to be open! And if so, how will they save the other members? And who were those weird guys who kidnapped the teen trio! Tune in next time for-**

"Um excuse me, author this isn't a show for like what the third time?" Suzu said.

"Um…well um, aren't you supposed to be being held hostage somewhere?" The author said, and then looked around, and ran off.


	5. Page 5

**Last time: Don Patch gets an unexpected visit from Bobobo. The four teens get an unexpected visit from strangers in black coats. And has Suzu figured out that this Beach City not what they thought it was? And will Bobobo and Don Patch get their insanity back!**

"Bobobo where's the soda shops!" Don Patch yelled looking around the city it was the time when most people were in bars so Bobobo had taken a lot of Beer bottles to the head.

"You'll stay insane longer than me with all the glass you're getting to the head!" Don Patch said biting his nails.

"Maybe we could use the city's map!" He said taking a map out of his pocket.

"Are you crazy man! Using a map is completely sane! We need to just look at the bars around here find a pub, which is a less violent bar, so that may lead us to a safer part of the city so we'll probably find a soda shop there!" He said.

"Dude, you sound saner than me." Bobobo said simply.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" He screamed dropping to the ground. "BAD DON PATCH! BAD DON PATCH!" He said this repeatedly while slamming a trash can on his head…

"You could look over that way…" said a mysterious voice.

"Oh thanks…" Said Don Patch. A chill went down his spine when he saw the girl. She seemed to have an aura surrounding her, only her toes seemed to be touching the ground while she kind of floated, her eyes were red and blank, she was wearing completely black pajamas with Gir (Invader Zim) on the shirt, and she was facing down pointing west.

"Hhhhmmmm," he said scratching his chin, "Well thanks me and my friend will be going now…" he said pushing Bobobo in the direction. "What a freak…"

When they were gone she stared for a moment and then said in a walkie talkie "The birds are going to the nest:" a little after her red blank eyes with no feeling became large brown eyes with confusion and she fell to the ground "How'd I get out of bed?" She said.

At the top of one of the buildings was a girl with her hair in a pony tail twirling a sherikan. A boy with green hair hopped down in front of her and kneeled to her.

"The ones you have ordered to be kidnapped are now at base," He said facing the ground.

"Good, now all I need to do is get these two to go to the base to try and rescue their little friends," She said and laughed.

He stood and looked down at Don Patch and Bobobo who were still looking for the soda shop, "Is that him?" He asked.

"Ya that's him, the blonde one, isn't he dreamy?" She asked putting her hands together starring down at Bobobo. The green haired boy merely glared.

**Wherever the heck the four teenagers are…**

Suzu's eyes opened without ease, the hardest part was trying to lift her head up. She looked at the room around her. "What the heck!" She said turning her head quickly from one side to the other. The room they were in was a reenactment of a scene in the show **Teen Titans, **from the Madmod episode.

"Why is someone reenacting an episode of that American anime that Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler obsess over…oh great now I have that Puffy Ami Yumi song stuck in my head," She said bowing her head, then she noticed it: she was handcuffed to the chair! She started trying to get free but it wouldn't budge, it also seemed like someone had glued the chair to the ground.

"Hey what the!" Miaka yelled, "Stupid chair!" She said her hands started to glow red it looked like she was getting ready to burn the handcuffs. Suzu smiled, Miaka's control over fire could save them! "What's the big idea!" She yelled, her hands went right back to normal…no fire…

**Back at the ally where Don Patch and Bobobo are lost at…**

"OK I think that floating girl gave us the wrong direction!" Don Patch said looking around.

"You got directions from a floating girl! How many times have I told you! No getting directions from floating people?" He said dressed like an old times mother and had lipstick on. He smacked his hand with a newspaper threatingly at Don Patch.

"No Mommy please, not the newspaper!" He said falling on the ground with a spiny top hat on and with a squeaky voice. "Hey wait!" He said opening his eyes, he jumped up and grabbed Bobobo's shirt (Back to normal) "Were not sane! How?How?"

"We got sodas at that bar back there, ya know before we met the floating girl," He said and they both looked up, and flashed back.

"_Were never gonna find a soda shop!" Don Patch said as a two drunken guys beat each other up in the background, and got thrown out by security._

"_What'll it be?" The bartender asked washing a glass._

"_A root beer float, and a cherry soda for him," Don Patch said pointing at Bobobo._

"_Kay," He said going in the back._

"_Like I said, were never gonna find any soda," He said sighing._

"Oh ya!" Don Patch said jumping to the ground, "Let's go find my victims!" He said and saw Bobobo raise an eyebrow, "Friends, I meant friends!" He fakes laughed.

"I know where your friends are!" A voice from above yelled. Someone did a flip off the building and landed kneeling on the ground. As she rose Don Patch and Bobobo were in aw. She was a beautiful ninja girl, she had her hair done back in an old Japanese style, she had a black skirt that cut up at her legs, which had ribbons wrapping around them, and cut back down at the back, her shirt was sleeveless and she had many throwing knives in her hands, she saw that they had noticed, she hid them behind her back with an anime sweat drop on her head.

"Your probably wondering why I'm here," She said sweetly.

"Well sort of," Bobobo said trying to hide his blushing.

"Well ya see, my parent's say I have to get married so that I can take over the family fortune, don't ask it's weird how it works out, and um Bobobo," She said looking at the ground. She smiled and pointed at Bobobo "I want you to marry me!"

He backed away in confusion; his face red "M-Me! I-I can't I barely know you!"

"So what! I've watched all your battles, and thought you were amazing! And you're funny! So what if you barley know you, we could get to know each other!" She said grabbing his hands "Please, my parents say I have to get married, and I think you're the one," She said her eyes shiny.

" I can't! You're young! I can't marry someone I barley know and that's young! That'd be weird!" He pulled his hands away

"But, you're all about being weird! And I can be weird to!" She said surprised that he had pulled his hands away.

**Back at the headquarter where Miaka, Suzu, Beauty, and Heppokomaru are.**

They watched what was happening on a big screen from a camera that was set up by the green haired boy, he was in the room with them; making sure they didn't cause any trouble.

Heppokomaru looked over at him, the guy was glaring at the screen, "You look jealous," He said smirking at the guy.

"What? What are you talking about!" He said his face red.

"I know the look, I'm guessing the girl that wants to marry Bobobo is the girl you want to marry," Heppokomaru said, the girl and Bobobo were still arguing.

"Well…you won't be smiling if Bobobo refuses," He said looking back at the screen.

**At the ally.**

"Look I'm sorry kid, but I have a world to save from an evil empire, and I can't be married to a kid while doing that!" He said putting his hands up.

"Do I care?" She asked, her voice went from sad to evil, "If you don't then your two friends pay the price," She said, a screen came down and Heppokomaru was on it.

"Hey why the heck am I being filmed!" He said surprised.

"The boy will have to marry me!" She said pointing at herself with her thumb. She looked at him and smiled "Hey he's kind of cute," She said and his mouth dropped, "And the girl will have to marry my brother," She said the screen split and Beauty was on it, and the boy with the green hair.

"Wait you're her brother!" Heppokomaru said.

"Duh, I don't like my little sister getting married to a man she doesn't know," He said, it might have changed his sisters mind…if she was listening.

"So what's your answer?" She asked clicking the screen off.

"My friends were tied to chairs…and you're trying to force your brother into marriage?" He asked coldly.

"Huh what're-," She asked but was but off, Bobobo sent his nose hair out, it wrapped around her stomach and he thru her at the screen, it broke into a million pieces and she crashed to the ground with a shower of glass, she looked up, a little blood on her mouth and chin from her mouth.

"Bobobo! Wait, you won't be able to save your friends because you don't know where it is! So make your choice!" She said angrily.

"No he doesn't," Said a voice very familiar to her.

She saw her brother standing around the corner with her captives, "Brother!"

"I can't let you do this! I'm not gonna let people have to marry people they don't want to! I'm ending this now!" He said.

She ran over to him, "You can't do this Malphio! You can't defy me!" She said pointing at him. He stared at her for a moment, and punched her in the stomach, and put her over his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry that you all had to go thru this, but" He said and blushed, "It would have been nice to marry you," He said and took Beauty's hands and kissed her on the cheek. "See all of you later!" He said, and when he walked by Heppokomaru he whispered "Your jealous, I can tell," He said and walked away "Bye, I hope to see all of you again," He said walking backwards waving to them.

"Well that was interesting," Bobobo said as they walked the opposite way.

"I can't believe you turned down a hot ninja, Bobobo!" Don Patch yelled.

"Can we please take a taxi and get back to the hotel! I feel like I could just fall asleep on the sidewalk!" Miaka yelled. Everyone laughed at her.

**Review!Review!Please?**


	6. Page 6

"WWWWHHHHAAAA!" Miaka knocked into a wall behind her, blood fell to the floor from her mouth as she sank to the ground.

They were fighting a beast that was sent by the hair hunter troops, it was a vicious plant element. Hentanko and Beauty were being held high above the ground by it thick vines. Hentanko's arm dangled off the side of the plant and was face down; he had been knocked out by the creature while trying to lock its heart.

(Yes Hentanko has shown up, and you'll hear a very interesting story between Miaka and Hentanko soon.)

Beauty was still conscious, and trying to get free, the only reason she was conscious was because she never fights. She couldn't believe how fast it took to be knocked out.

Heppokomaru got knocked to the wall next to Miaka by one of its many tentacle like vines. "That thing just won't give up!" He said.

"Ya, to bad we can't take this outside," Miaka said whipping the blood off the side of her mouth trying to stand, her knees were shaking from the pain shooting thru her body. She looked at the doors, they were tied shut by the vines tightly; the plants just kept growing on the walls, what was the reason for that? She looked at the little pond near by and shivered, water, fires main enemy.

**Outside the building.**

"I heard another slam on the wall," Suzu said worried. She stared at the door, _'I hope their OK," _She thought closing her eyes.

"HA HA HA!" Don Patch yelled. Suzu looked over where Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Bobobo sat.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" She yelled. They were playing Duel Monsters, (Yu-Gi-Oh for those who don't know the original name.)

"You said that I couldn't defeat your Blue eyes, but I did! So ha!" Don Patch said pointing down at Bobobo with an evil smile. Bobobo was on the ground crying.

"I bet I could beat you in a heart beat!" Don Patch said crossing his arms with confidence

"No not really," Jelly Jiggler said. He was sitting up in a Life Guards chair with sunglasses shaped like sharp long triangles on. "Bobobo has more life points than you,"

"So I still have a chance?" Bobobo asked lifting his head.

Suzu couldn't believe that they could play a card game at a time like this.

"Stench Torpedo!" Heppokomaru yelled jumping in the air and throwing it at the large face of the green monster. It just laughed and grabbed his foot and throwing him to the ground on his stomach…hard. He was out cold.

"Heppokomaru!" Miaka yelled. She could only dodge now, she was like a fire, after the flame was gone she had to re-light, her powers aren't endless. _'I wish I could use my martial arts, but…"_

Beauty watched from above as her friends took the beating of a life time.

"B-Beauty," Hentanko said meekly, he had only one eyes open and was barley able to speak.

"Hentanko, you shouldn't speak; you're hurt!" She said.

"Look," He said, down next to Miaka dodging to the side was a pole with a knife at the end. Bobobo and Don Patch were throwing weapons at each other and it had ended up inside. "I need you to do me a favor," He said quietly. She nodded. "Get Miaka to throw you that, and cut the vines, my key had ended up on the wall ledge over there; if you're careful then you should be able to get the key and-,"

"MIAKA!" She yelled.

She looked up at them surprised, "UM, WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME? IF YOU DON'T MIND IM IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE!"

"Throw me that poll!" She yelled back.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

The creature couldn't believe these two humans were having a conversation in the middle of a battle, it looked from person as they yelled back and forth.

"I SAID: THROW ME THAT POLL!"

Miaka looked around "WHERE?"

"NEXT TO YOUR FOOT!"

Miaka looked at the ground "Oh, there it is," She said looking at the ground she picked it up by the pointed side. She pulled her arm back at lunged it forward to her.

Beauty just barley caught it. "YOUR GONNA HAVE TO CATCH HENTANKO!"

"Wha? How are you gonna get down?" He asked.

"Haven't thought of that yet," She said. She pierced the vine that surrounded Hentanko, the green monster let out a long high pitched shriek. It let go of Hentanko, but also let go of Beauty at the same time, she grabbed the edge of the vine and repeated _'Don't look down,' _to herself, Miaka saw in the monsters pain it had started sending down hundreds of vines at the same time. Miaka saw Heppokomaru was in trouble, she started dodging all the vines, stepping from one side to the other, she picked up Heppokomaru. She ran again dodging as Hentanko fell fast too the ground, hoisted Heppokomaru onto her other shoulder, and caught Hentanko and put him on her other shoulder.

Beauty climbed up onto the top of the vine trying not to think about how far down the ground was. She jumped and pushed onto the ledge on the wall, she looked sideways, the key was dangling on the wall, if it fell then it would break, shatter into a thousand pieces, she once again tried not to think about what would happen if she fell.

Miaka sat the two boys down against the wall.

"You OK?" She asked Hentanko. He did his best to nod.

She looked up at the other girl etching across the wall "What the heck is she doing?"

Hentanko tried to sit up squinting from the pain "Look, I'm gonna need your help…" He said in a whisper.

She looked at him "Gonna lock his heart?"

"That's the plan."

"Ack!" Miaka's face went towards the floor and her hands were flat on the ground, she started glowing a bright red around her entire body.

"M-Miaka! What's happening?" Hentanko asked franticly.

"I'm recharging my power; won't be able to get up for a little…" She said. Ya see, Miaka is like a candle, if it get's blown out, than it needs to be re-lit. Miaka can't use her powers forever, they have to be re-lit.

'_Well this could prove as a problem…' _Beauty was faced with a problem. She was in front of the dangling key, but she had no idea how to get the key off the ledge and stay on the wall, for that matter how to get down from the wall… She knew she couldn't just let the key break…She breathed in _'Suicide, what I'm doing is just like suicide…' _She thought aggravated. She put her palm on the wall and pushed off of it, as she was falling she kicked the key in the air and she grabbed it mid-flying.

Heppokomaru clenched his teeth and opened his eyes slowly, "Mi-Miaka? What's going on?" He asked.

"Well I can't move off the ground, neither can Hentanko, and your girlfriend is falling to her death, that's about it." She said. Heppokomaru was about to say 'What are you talking about' but she grabbed his head and turned it towards Beauty falling to the ground.

"OMG!" He screamed. He leapt off the ground and ran towards her, faster than he should have with his injuries. He caught her but had to lean onto his heel; they both fell backwards and fell into the little pond.

Heppokomaru felt someone kick him in the face with water "Hey what the-,"

"Not very elegant with our rescues now are we?" Miaka asked cross armed and standing in the water. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Um, here's Hentanko's key!" Beauty said handing it up to her.

"Oh right!" She said.

"Hey I thought you couldn't get up!" Heppokomaru said.

She looked at her hands "Well that was quick…"

She grabbed the key and slapped Heppokomaru knowing why he was staring at Beauty.

"All right Hentanko," She said putting his arm over her shoulder. She boosted them both into the air. As they came up to where the location of his heart is he raised the key and Miaka put her hand on his helping him. A flash went as they locked its heart, and they landed to the ground. When the large creature fell over everyone was boosted an inch into the air. Miaka noticed Hentanko smirking. He took his arm off of Miaka's shoulder with no trouble standing. The other three gasped as all his wounds disappeared and the rip in his cloths were gone.

He looked at their stares "You're probably wondering how I did that." He said scratching the back of his head smiling. "Well ya see, I learned an amazing new ability where I can heal myself at my choice every time I use the key, if I choose as I stated before, but if I use it to many times than I'll die." He said as if it was a simple thing.

"Wha-How!" Miaka asked surprised of this new information.

"Well this new attack uses up chakra, all the chakra use will kill me, that's all," He said.

"Uh guys!" Beauty said pointing at the walls. The vine suspension was true. The vines, although the creature was out of the battle completely, the vines started pulling the walls towards them.

They all hutled into a circle. "Ah great you two are getting my skirt wet!" Miaka said.

"That's all you can think of at the moment?" They both yelled at the same time.

She glared "No. No that's not all I can think of at the time, I can think so much more…" She looked at the door, which was moving towards her. She then looked at Heppokomaru, and than the door, Heppokomaru, the door, Heppokomaru, the door, Heppoko-

"Miaka! Stop repeating my name and 'the door' and help us think!" Heppokomaru yelled.

"Heppokomaru…the door…" She said. "I'VE GOT IT!" She yelled pointing in the air making everyone jump. She went over to Heppokomaru and whispered her plan in his ear. "That's a great idea!" Heppokomaru said.

"All right! You two stay here!" She said pointing at the ground.

"Stay here?" They said at the same time. Heppokomaru and Miaka stood in front of the door. Miaka made a fire ball appear in her hand, and Heppokomaru got one of the bombs.

They both threw the orbs at the same time and boosted off the ground. The entire wall exploded. "Now that's what I call fire power!" Miaka said.

They all walked out covering their eyes from the sun light.

Suzu was sitting up, her entire back charred. She had been sitting against the wall.

"Sorry Suzu!" Heppokomaru and Miaka said at the same time scratching the back of their heads.

"That's Ok" The confused girl said.

"It's good to be outside." Hentanko said stretching. Miaka ran up to him, she put her arms around his neck, the two swung around. "It's great to see you!" He said.

"Ya! Because of the battle, I didn't get a chance to say hi!" She said.

Everyone's mouths dropped as the two talked.

"Wait…you…and my godson?" Don Patch said absolutely confuzzled.

"That's correct!" Hentanko said and then thought "If you're saying what I think you are."

"Hentanko is my boyfriend!" Miaka said.

"B-boyfriend!" Don Patch said looking devastated. He turned away "Is that so?"

Beauty looked at him "Don Patch are you," She snickered "Jealous!"

"Jealous!" He yelled and pointed at her "Do you know what Jessica Simson said in one of her songs!" He paused "I'll kill you"

"No she doesn't" Jelly Jiggler said.

"And how would you know that?" He yelled pointing at him now.

"How much Family Guy have you been watching?" Beauty asked.

"SHUT UP!"

Hentanko pouted "Granddad your not jealous of my Girlfriend are you?"

He was pointing at Hentanko now "Since when did I give you permission to have a girlfriend! Huh!"

"How 'bout I give ya a knuckle sandw-," Miaka started.

"Now now Miaka, we just got out of a battle, don't start more fighting!" Hentanko said putting his hands up.

She rested on his chest "Ya, I guess your right." She said.

"We should probably set up camp somewhere nice," Don Patch said looking over at the sun setting. They found a patch where the trees were in a circle and there was a patch of grass. They set up three tents. One for Boy's. One for girls. And one for the two in between, Don and Bo.

"Wait guys! How the heck did we get tent gear in the first place if we didn't come here with it!" Suzu asked when they were done and her half concussion was gone.

"Suzu suzu suzu," Pause, "Suzu, you sound just like Bobobo when he asked me how I got a bunch of high tech machinery and cameras to the hotel to so that I could spy on you guys, and later reveal you deepest darkest secrets to each other, even though I barley have the ability to use a can opener." Don Patch said with crossed arms. He opened his eyes and saw, Suzu, Heppokomaru, Beauty, and Miaka standing above him cracking their fists. "Eep." He said. This time Hentanko couldn't stop them.

Don Patch laid on the floor in a puddle of…ORANGE!

"We can rebuild him Karren," Bobobo pulled on a glove "We have the technology."

"Are you sure doctor!" Hentanko asked. His hair was shorter in a girl's style; he had red lipstick, girl eyes, the same earrings as Beauty, and a nurse's outfit and hat.

"You know what I really have no idea." He said. "Hand me that."

Hentanko handed him a chainsaw. Bobobo held it in the air and turned it on. "Um, doctor have you ever used a chainsaw on a patient before?"

Bobobo held it down and looked at him "Dude, I've never even used a chainsaw,"

"Hey who wants smores?" Suzu asked.

"Oooo smores!" Hentanko said, in a very cartoon way, he ran in a cloud and he was back in his normal outfit.

They all walked towards the fire while in the background you could hear Don Patch screaming, Bobobo laughing, and the sounds of chainsaw.

"I like mine extra chocolaty!" Miaka said.

"Huh?" Heppokomaru said.

"Agreed!" The other two females said.

"Huh?" Heppokomaru said.

"That's exactly why I put Hershey's and MN'M's on mine!" Hentanko said.

Heppokomaru sighed _'It's either stomachs or teeth decay that these three love...'_

"It's neither, we just all three have an addiction to chocolate," Beauty said.

"Huh!" Heppokomaru said. He had thought that, not said it. (Twilight Zone!)

Miaka lay on her back and munched on the smore, she stared at the night sky. She had never seen so many stars before, to bright in Tokyo…

Hentanko laid on his back next to her "You okay?" He asked.

"Ya, I've just never seen so many stars before…" She said her eyes glistening.

"Really? Never!" He asked.

"Never in my life." She said shaking her head.

Heppokomaru saw that Beauty was being spaceish at the moment so he scooted towards her "The sky looks beautiful, huh?" He asked her.

She didn't respond for a little, than she seemed to break from her dream world "Huh? Did you say somthin'?" She asked him. He fell over in an anime way.

"Rise," They heard someone say. Bobobo had his hand on the shoulder of-

"DARTH VADER!" Beauty yelled.

"Don Vader," Heppokomaru corrected.

"How do you know that?" She asked. An anime sweat drop was on his head.

"HUH!" They were all dressed like Star Wars characters: Heppokomaru was Obieone Kanobie, Hentanko was Luke Skywalker, Miaka was Princess Amadola, Suzu was Padme, and Beauty was dressed like Princess Leya.

Heppokomaru pulled out a lightsaber "You can not defeat me Anican! I have the high ground!" He said.

Don Vader also pulled out a Lightsaber. They both ran towards each other, the two lightsabers hit and they pulled back, Heppokomaru jumped in the air for a head shot but Darth Patch blocked it with one hand, "Huh?" He got thrown back by him. He looked at Darths feat he used the force to pull back his lightsaber and went to kick under Darth Vader's feat, it didn't work, he jumped back.

"Hey why do they have lightsabers and we don't?" Miaka asked.

Suzu and Hentanko pulled out one each and said "I do."

Beauty and Miaka looked at them "Lucky!"

"I will use your own tactic against you," Darth Don Patchi of Darthness said. Heppokomaru was regaining his balance and at that very moment Darth Patchi flung to the ground and kicked under Heppokomaru's feat knocking him to the ground. As Heppokomaru flew to the ground Don Vader pierced the lightsaber into his chest.

He was kneeling and let go of the lightsaber. He stood and looked at Hentanko.

"Luke," He said pointing at him "I am your father."

Hentanko felt a shiver go thru his entire body.

Darth proceeded to take off his mask and there was Don Patch "Your godfather!"

Hentanko blinked and than started laughing "Goddady!" He said and patted Don's shoulder.

"Good show guys!" The other four said clapping.

"Since it's you than I guess you really didn't kill Heppokomaru and it was an act and I don't have to get revenge for you killing him," He said laughing more.

Don Patch's smile disappeared; he pulled it out of Heppokomaru's chest "This was a green lightsaber…" He said holding up the red lightsaber.

"You really…" Hentanko said.

"You wouldn't"

"You didn't?"

"Did you actually?"

"Calm down you'll get your snack in a minute!" They all turned and saw Heppokomaru walking down the path holding back a childish looking Don Patch by the forehead, holding a 7/11 bag. "Hey guys I just got back from sev, Don Patch wouldn't stop begging me to take him,"

"Candy candy candy candy!" He yelled jumping around in circles.

"Here's your candy! Geeze!" He said handing him a piece of sugar free candy. He sat on the ground and started munching on it.

"Wait if you're here?" Suzu said she and Beauty blinked at the same time.

Hentanko took his hand off the other guys shoulder and back away.

He twidled his fingers "Uh, uh, uh. Their on to us!" He said. He grabbed the other guy and started running.

They all watched as the two guys ran away. Confusion, beautiful thing.

**Next time: Find out how it all began between Hentanko and Miaka. And is Beauty actually thinking about leaving because her parents told her to? That's right parents. And where the heck do Don Patch and Bobobo keep getting all the stuff that they do!From Bo's afro!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning everyone was waken up bright and early by Don Patch.

"Hey guys!" He said annoyingly in his scratchy voice after forcing them out of bed, "Guess what!"

"What Don Patch?" Beauty asked yawning.

"I saw a turtle!" He said "I named it Fred!"

Heppokomaru grabbed him "You woke us up for that!" He yelled.

"Hey since were all up, why don't you and Miaka tell us how you guys met Hentanko!" Suzu said.

"Naw, it's not that interesting," She said pouring a bowl of cereal.

"It's not?" Hentanko said questioning.

"Aw come on! I bet it isn't!" Beauty said sitting next to Heppokomaru.

"Come on, let me tell 'em the story Mia!" He said.

"Mia?" They all said at the same time.

"It's nothing!" She said.

He put his arms around her teasingly "It's only the cutest nick name ever!" He said.

"Hentanko!" She said embarrassed; her face turning red.

Heppokomaru stared at his cereal _'My nick name is better' _He found himself thinking.

"All right all right!" She said.

"Hooray!" He said "All right it all started when her city was being attacked, Miaka was badly injured…'

_Miaka went running down the sidewalk with her hand on her arm, she could feel the cold wind brushing thru the blood trickling down her arm. She looked behind her, running after her were three hair hunters, a short one, a kind of tall yet not one that wore a hat on his head and falling behind, and a real tall stupid looking one _(That's right! Ed, Edd, and Eddy! Ha-ha ha ha!) _They chased after the injured fist user. The hair hunters had attacked days before but sent very few because they had heard their only protection was a bunch of kids. What they didn't know was that not only some were fist users but some were, Martial arts masters, Kendo masters, even street fighters and gangsters were defending the town, plus a gang of little kids that were led by a girl named Sonia, who all knew their way in baseball, ruff play, and how knock a guy cold with a led pipe. They underestimated that town and wondered how a bunch of kids with no help from adults could defeat them. They weren't so ignorant the second time. Everyone had their hands full with how many they had sent; it was becoming a disaster. She saw that the stop light was on to cross the cross walk, no one seemed to be coming, so she took her chances, she turned the corner and bolted onto the sidewalk. She felt her head becoming dizzy, she couldn't take it…she fell to the ground. The tall one stopped the other two._

"_Ed! What are you doing! The piro is in our reach!" The small one yelled._

"_My mommy always said to listen to stop lights, Eddy." He said._

"_Very good Ed!" The one in the hat said._

"_Thank you Double D," He said back._

"_Ugh! We'll get back to her later than!"_

_Miaka couldn't move she opened one eye, she saw a car coming towards her. She knew it was over than. The guy was in a slick car and was wearing sunglasses while talking and laughing on his cell phone, he was trying to act cool but didn't notice the girl half passed out in the middle of the street. Miaka sqweezed her eyes shut. She felt someone pick her up under the arms and pull her off the cross walk onto the side walk; she knew she was alive when she heard the driver screaming something about them all being psychos. She opened her eyes and saw a boy with blonde hair looking back at her "Are you all right kid?" He asked._

"_Ya I'm fine." She said. Hentanko realized she had some of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen._

_They both wished that moment could last forever._

"Wow…how romantic." Suzu and Beauty said dazed by the story.

"Ya know, me and Heppokomaru met by him saving me, twice actually." Beauty said.

He didn't want to mention the fact that he had also fallowed her and Bobobo around the forest for awhile…

**Me (The author): Ha! You're a stalker.**

**Heppokomaru: Wha-What are you doing here!**

**Me (Pause): Pointing out that you're a stalker, just like my friend Troy!**

**Heppokomaru: Troy…That name familiar…Wait! You're those weirdoes from the arcade! Hey Beauty, Suzu, Miaka!**

**All three: What?**

**Heppokomaru: The authors in the FBI!**

**Troy: Let me handle this.**

**Me: Wha! Troy what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Anime FBI right now, or something else?**

**Troy: for one thing, I have a life ya know not just in the story, and why are you working on this Fan fiction instead of Anime!**

**Me: 'Cause I feel like working on this one. But you're not in it!**

**Troy: ...Neither are you…**

**Me: …I can fix that…**

**Suzu: She does have the power of the typing…**

**Troy: Well, just let me wipe their memories!**

**Amanda: Wait Troy your not wearing sunglass-**

**FLASH!**

**Kayla: Sigh I'll take care of these three.**

**Amanda: I like PIE!**

"Well we should probably clean all of this up, Don Patch!" Bobobo said dressed like a general.

Don Patch came from the side "Yes sir!"

"Clean up all of this!" He said pointing at the breakfast stuff and tents.

"Yes sir! Jelly Jiggler!"

"Yes sir!" He said saluting to Don Patch.

"Get me my box." He said more seriously.

Jelly acted as if it was an honor "Well, yes sir!"

Jelly walked past everyone quickly and hopped into one of the tents. He came out with a small white box.

Don Patch took it "It looks like an ordinary box, but," He opened the top. All of the stuff went flying in like a black hole into the box making Don Patch stand on his heels. After everything had been sucked in, Don Patch fell to the ground, the box next to him, he wiped some sweat off his chin, "Cadets." He said.

Jelly, Suzu, and Miaka were all in female enforcer suits, the gray hat, coat type thing, mini skirt and white gloves, and were saluting to him.

"How'd he convince Suzu and Miaka!" Heppokomaru said confused.

Don Patch wobbled to stand up "Make sure my box is well hidden… It's very important to me…" He said.

"OK sir," Miaka took the box walked past the trees and dropped it into the sea below.

"Why the heck did you bring that thing Don Patch?" Jelly asked.

"'Cause Fred is awesome." Don Patch answered.

"It's creepy…" Suzu said.

"For Gods sake it's a giant turtle! It is keeping up with us! And Don Patch has a spike color around its neck! It defies logic!" Beauty yelled. She started breathing hard.

"You OK?" Hentanko asked.

"Let it all out?" Miaka asked.

"No not really…"

"Well if it defies the laws of physics than you gotta admit that it and Don Patch get along perfectly…" Heppokomaru said looking back at the giant turtle fallowing them.

**2 hours later.**

"I'm bbbbooooorrrreeddd!" Don Patch said "And sad…"

"For the last time, the turtle can swim! It will live!" Miaka said annoyed.

Bobobo was walking backwards "Have I ever told you about my dad?"

"Yes." They all said at the same time.

"How about my mom?" He asked.

"Yes"

"How about how they got married?" He asked.

"Yes."

"And about me and Don Patch's marriage?" He asked.

"Ye-Wha!"

"Nothing!" Don Patch yelled.

**1 and 2 thirds hours later**

"Hey Heppokomaru, have you ever noticed that the word 'poke' is in your name?" Miaka asked. She started repeating his name and would poke his arm every time the part of his name came up that sounded like 'poke'.

"Ugh…" He said getting more and more annoyed.

**BLEEN hours later.**

"The box…" Don Patch said petting his box.

Jelly Jiggler glared at it _'I thought I got rid of that thing for good…'_

**Ugh, can I please stop putting how long it's been?**

"When I grow up I wanna be a famous singer!" Don Patch said striking a pose "I'll be great! Be on all the magazines! Entertainment! Ya that no wait! Donertainment! I like that…"

Heppokomaru's annoyance started to change from that, to rage. Miaka was still poking him and Don Patch wouldn't stop talking about being famous.

"RAR! SHUT UP!" He yelled, he grabbed Don Patch and threw him at Miaka, both of them fell into the water, he grabbed Hentanko by the wrist and dragged him over to the edge.

"Hey, wait why me!" He asked.

"Because I hate you." He said and threw Hentanko into the water also.

"Has Hepp-kun lost it?" Beauty asked Bobobo.

"I don't know…" He said, Suzu, Bobobo, and Beauty all stood close together.

"Huh? What happened? I blanked out…" Heppokomaru said grasping his head.

"Tee hee, madness, its funny…"

What they didn't know was they were being fallowed. A girl wearing a blackish purple trench coat hung upside down on a tree, watching them walk away.

"What'd you do that for!" The three said at the same time.

"Ya know if we get attacked and we need fire than you're on your own!" Miaka yelled.

"I really don't know what the heck you guys are talking about…" He said.

"Hepp-kun, have you been feeling well?" Beauty asked him.

"Uh, ya, fine," He said still in confusion.

**A llloooonnnggg time…**

"Hey guys," Don Patch whispered to the teenagers. The formed a circle.

"What?"

"The map Bobobo has, I don't think is right," He said.

"What do you mean?" Beauty asked.

"Look over there," He said pointing. There were three puddles, as if someone was just in water and they had been standing there…

"But that's…" Miaka said.

"Exactly!" Don Patch said.

"We need to get that map away from Bobobo," Heppokomaru whispered.

"Leave it to me!" Beauty said pointing at herself.

Beauty pulled a bag of peanut butter cookies from her pocket, Bobobo immediately ran over, and sat like a dog. "Want the cookie?" She asked.

"Ya ya ya ya!"

She threw it "Fetch!"

Bobobo dropped the map, Don Patch ran to catch it but she caught it and he skidded on the ground. "Heh, me and Don Patch only know how to really distract Bobobo, but Don Patch is too stupid to remember…"

He stared at the bag of cookies Bobobo was eating; he had waterfall tears "I wanted that cookie…"

She was about to look at the map but Don Patch jumped into the air and grabbed the map out of her hands and rolled onto the ground and held it into the air.

"I told you I have the force!" He said. He looked at the map and his lower lip pouted, everyone looked at the map from behind him.

"WHAAA!"

"I can't believe we've been fallowing this!"

"I guess we have been walking around in circles…"

"Urgh, I can just kill Bobobo right now!"

"How are we supposed to get out of here now!"

"We could just walk thru the clearing," Suzu said pointing at a path. The rest ran past Bobobo, who was tearing up the bag of cookies like a dog, to see. She was right, it was the clearing to the most beautiful city they had ever seen. All the buildings were a ting of light blue, like the sea. Some of them were in a weird shape. They fit between the rectangles buildings, in a triangle shape. In the middle of the city was a tall cylinder shaped that had clear glass around it, inside was a winding stair case; at the top was giant silver marble, it reflected all the buildings around it. The city seemed years from it's time.

(I made a future city because its years into the future, 300X, and you see normal towns..)

"Wow its amazing…" Suzu said.

Beauty grasped her head _'Why does this city seem so familiar?'_

"Whoa! When I grow up I wanna live here!" Don Patch said.

"That's been really bothering me, Don Patch what is your age?" Miaka said.

His eyes widened. "Hentanko what's my age?" He asked.

Hentanko shrugged "You never told me…"

"Oh well let's go check out this place!" Heppokomaru said.

They all started running down the hill, except for Beauty.

"Hey, you all right?" Heppokomaru asked her, she stood there, with her hand on her head painfully.

"Ya, just a headache," She said, and smiled "Well lets go with the others."

He was a bit worried but he smiled and nodded.

"On ward Ambrosias!" He said (It's the name of the dog from the movie Labyrinth). He was on Bobobo's back and he had a short staff that he pointed forward.

They walked down the sidewalk, all the shops had beautiful cloths inside, and the candy shops were full of different assortments of colorful candies. The parks had bushes and bushes of flowers, mainly set on roses and little benches to sit on.

"Wow, this is even better than that one crazy beach city," Heppokomaru said looking around.

"It all seems so familiar…" Beauty said, her eyes shut.

"Huh? Are you OK?" Bobobo asked.

"Huh! Whose there!" She didn't seem to have a great grasp on life at the time.

"Bobobo can we stay here?" Don Patch asked with lipstick and eye shadow on.

"No, we already stayed the night at one city." He said.

"Oh come on! My feats are killing me!" Don Patch said less nicely.

"I said no" He said dressed like a father.

"But…please?" He said sweetly again.

Heppokomaru noticed that Beauty didn't seem to be feeling well and he got more and more worried about her "Maybe he's right; we probably should stay the night,"

Hentanko and the others gasped.

"Heppokomaru…agreed with Don Patch…" Miaka said shaking.

"Th-That's impossible…" Bobobo said.

"I don't think he's well, we should stay, Bobobo! Heppokomaru's sick!" Don Patch said terrified.

"Fine! Just keep him away," Bobobo said.

"Let's look around the city first though!" Heppokomaru said.

"OK, than I'll go check into the hotel," Hentanko said.

"Take me with you! I'm scared!" Bobobo said grabbing Hentanko's arm, he was dressed like a woman.

"I wanna go with to!" Don Patch said grabbing Hentanko's other arm making him lean over.

"OK OK we can all three go together…" He said. The three walked away to the hotel.

"Hey Suzu, Jelly do you guys want to go to the museum?" Miaka asked.

"Sure," They both said.

"Hey what about us!" Heppokomaru said putting his hand out when they started walking away.

"Guess you two are stuck together," She said.

Miaka's going to explain the plan to you: (Miaka shows up chibi) Yo! I'm Miaka your favorite little school girl! Well maybe not your favorite…whatever! Well my plan is to have Heppokomaru ask Beauty out for a date around the city. That's step one! Step two is to take Suzu and Jelly to the museum and to sneak out; I know that Jelly likes her, so I'm giving him his chance! I am one sneaky school girl! (Pulls out fox ears and tail) Take it from here author!

(Authors writing now)

Heppokomaru couldn't believe Miaka; he knew what she was doing. He turned to Beauty, she was just staring into the distance as if she had no idea what was going on.

"Um," He said, not exactly sure what to say at the moment.

"Hey, since Miaka and the others are going to the museum, do you wanna go there," She said and pointed at the winding staircase in the middle of the city.

"Uh," His confused face turned into a smile "Uh, ya, sure!" He said.

They found a map that directed to different parts of the town and they found it, it didn't have a name it just showed a picture of it.

"Well let's go," She said quietly.

'_Hm, I wonder if this is just going out as friends…or…could it be that she asked me…' _He shrugged _'I-I can't just jump to conclusions…'_

"Hey Hepp-kun watch out for that-,"

Heppokomaru walked right into a poll.

"-Poll…"

She helped him up, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Ya…I guess…" He said dizzily.

"Hey…uh Beauty" He said when they had started walking again.

"Huh?"

"You've been acting really weird lately, is something wrong?" He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, it's no offence, but you've been real quiet and you seemed kind of sick, do you have a headache?" He asked.

"Ya, sort of," She said "It's just that…" She paused.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just that this place feels familiar almost like I shouldn't be here…" She said.

"Oh," He said.

"Hm?" She seemed to perk up "Hey were here!" She said.

"Huh?" He looked up "Oh wow!" He said, it was so tall and it seemed even more beautiful up close, and a little scary from its great tallness.

"You fast?" She asked him.

"What?"

"I'll race ya to the top!" She said. Before he could say anything she started to run to the automatic doors and grabbed the rail and running up the stairs.

"Hey!" He said running to catch up.

"You're a slow poke!" She said running backwards.

"Oh ya!" He said. He started to catch up and run past her. The two couldn't help but smile and laugh as they raced each other up to the top of the building. They were always around Bobobo and Don Patch all the time, never real got to talk or spend time.

Miaka stood at a street corner watching the cars go by; she started to giggle to herself.

When they reached the top of the sprawling stair case they both fell to the ground panting.

"Wow…long run…" Heppokomaru said.

"Ya…Oh wow Hepp-kun come look at the view," She said touching the glass window.

They could see the entire city, all the weird buildings and the forest from the top, and the window was huge so they could see to the sides, and other city's from far off.

"Nice view, huh?" She said and turned towards him by the heel, and tripped over "Whoa!" Heppokomaru caught her; they both looked at each other. They had known each other for a while, Heppokomaru had always saved her when she needed his help, and Beauty had always mended his wounds after battles.

'_I have to…I have to tell her…This is my chance…' _He thought.

They both turned when they heard someone running up the stairs "Hurry honey!"

"Th-That voice," Beauty said.

A woman with dark black hair and a kimono with a bunch of flowers and different color layers came running up the stairs, she looked like a grown woman but seemed to be acting like a small child.

"Eh?" Her eyes became small; she seemed to be surprised to see the other girl in the room.

A man stopped before the top leaning over and panting "Why…must you run so much?" He asked. He had pink hair and freckles on his face, but he had pointy ears…

"Whoa…You're here to?" The woman asked.

"Uh…"

"Oh! I haven't seen you for soooo long!" She said grabbing Beauty's head and hugging her, "I can't believe you're here, me and my father have miiisssed yooouuuu!"

"Uh, ya I missed you to…" She said.

Heppokomaru just stood there confused. He looked up at the man with pink hair; he was glaring at him making Heppokomaru back away.

"I can't believe she's here either…" He said "You forgot one thing; she's supposed to be at home with her brother,"

She opened her eyes "Oh ya, why are you here anyways?"

"Ugh, what did we talk about, remember? Punishment?" He said putting his hand on his forhead.

Her eyes narrowed "You know I hate big words"

"Um, Beauty what's goin' on?" Heppokomaru finally asked.

"Oh ya," She broke out of her Moms arms "Uh, mom dad, this is my friend Heppokomaru…" She said.

"Just friend right?" The pink haired man asked.

"Yes" She grumbled.

This broke Heppokomaru a little, he wasn't really use to her calling him 'Heppokomaru' either.

"OK," He said sounding a bit more relieved "Now back to the real matter," He cleared his voice "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I think I've got a lot of explaining to do…"

They met the others back at the hotel. Miaka acted sincere but she wasn't in a quiet rage.

(Inside her head chibi again) UGH! I always have the right plan, but something always goes wrong! Paces back and forth I gotta plan better…

(Back to real life…not really)

"Sooo, these are your friends?" The black haired lady said big eyed at Hentanko.

Hentanko's face went red and an anime sweat drop went on the back of his head.

Miaka leaned and whispered to Beauty "Just wanted to tell ya ahead, I'm going to kill your mom, in 9 hours and 23 minutes…"

"Have you been watching Labyrinth again?"

"I should probably introduce myself, I'm Ino," She said "Like that one anime!"

"And me," The guy with pointy ears said pointing his thumb at himself "I'm Koro."

He seemed real lay back.

"So let's get back, again, to the real matter," He said sitting up "Why is my daughter with you guys, a bunch of people we don't even know, and what has been happening, I mean it's dangerous out there with all of those hair hunters! And where in the world is your brother!"

"Um…" She said confused "Run that by me again…"

"And you!" He said pointing at Bobobo "Why didn't you tell my daughter to go back home!"

Bobobo just sat there for a bit but than leaned forward and tugged softly on his ears "You have pointy ears"

He pushed off his hand twitching "Let's get, once again, back to the matter-,"

"I should tell her…" Ino said "We have been thinking, and we, um, think we should send you back home…"

**Weeeee! Cliff hanger! Not really! I just have always wanted to put that! Why are you still reading? Are you still reading? Uh…**


	8. Page 8

**OMG! I'M BACK!**

**Be afraid…very afraid…There's a slight twist in this chapter…**

Heppokomaru had his locked on Beauty's father, he wanted to punch him so badly it hurt, rage filled him. There was no way he was going to let him take her away.

"THERE'S ONE PROBLEM WITH THAT!" Don Patch had jumped on the table knocking over the flowers, breaking the vase he pointed his gloved hand at Koro.

"And what's that?" He asked leaning up to Don Patch.

Jelly Jiggler went to the flowers "Flowers…" He picked up the vase.

"Don Patch?" Beauty muttered. He never helped her…she was costumed to him trying to wreck her life…

"That city destroyed." He said; crossed armed. (BAD GRAMMER)

"Wha-!" Koro said his jaw dropped.

"That's right, I helped."

Beauty grabbed him and pulled him towards her "You…did…what?"

"Um uh…" He was gone after two seconds.

"Huh?"

"IDIOT ON YOUR BACK!" He jumped on her back covering her eyes.

"HEY!"

Heppokomaru and Koro both upper cut punched Don Patch making him fly.

"STAY OFF OF HER!"

"Miiaaka, do you want a cookie?" Hentanko asked childishly, putting a chocolate chip cookie in her hand.

"Keeping up on the randomness huh Hentanko?" She said.

"I'm nnnoooothing without the randomness!" He said.

Ino ran over to Don Patch "Are you OK Donney?" She asked.

"Donney?" Everyone said blinking.

"That's his nickname!" She said smiling.

"Sooo are you OK?" She asked, although he was covered in blood.

"I'm in love." He said floating almost.

"Tee hee, you're so silly." She said.

"I can see what characteristics you got from her…" Hentanko said to Beauty.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Can we get back to the concept?" Koro said, hand on his forehead.

"No, not yet," Bobobo was in a business suit and had a suit on. A desk appeared in front of him, Koro with Ino behind him.

"To be on this show you have to sign this contract," He clicked a pen putting the paper in front of them.

"Oh well this is perfectly negotiable," Koro said looking to his wife.

"Yes, perfectly understandable," She nodded smiling.

Heppokomaru and Beauty leaned their heads to the side _'Why does that seem familiar?'_

Koro signed the paper and than handed the pen to Ino, she scribbled her name onto the paper.

"There we go." Koro said.

"Thank you." Bobobo said.

"Wait a minut," Heppokomaru said, "Let me see that paper."

Bobobo handed him the signed paper. He looked at it, Beauty looking at it also over his shoulder.

"WWWHHHHAAAAA!"

It was set up as a contract but these were the words at the end:

_I hereby swear to give into servisness._

"Eek,"

They remembered when Bobobo had them sign the paper.

"_Bobobo-san what's that paper for anyway?" He asked curiously._

"_Ya," Beauty agreed._

"_This."_

_Bobobo stepped out of the way. They got flashed by a guy in a drape._

"Are you two OK?" Ino asked "Hm?" Someone tapped on her shoulder she looked over, Koro turned.

"WATCH OU-,"

"SERVICE!" He yelled.

Ino was on her knees and hands, while Koro was in a corner, his knees in his chest.

"Bo…Bo…Bo…" Beauty growled in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY PARENTS!"

She grabbed the table and lifted off the ground, the left over glass and beads from the broken vase sliding off. She flung it at him but he jumped behind the couch.

"Miaka!" Hentanko yelled.

As she had flung it to the side it hit Miaka in the face, blood fell from her nose and she slumped into unconsciousness. She started grabbing random things and flinging at the couch Bobobo was sitting on.

"B-Beauty?" Heppokomaru said stepping to the side.

"I hate it when she gets like this…" Ino said.

"What do you mean by 'gets like this'?" He asked.

She stood up and walked over to him "Well when she's been put under immense stress and confusion she'll get well…like this." She gestured her hand towards the pink haired girl in a rage of throwing random things. "Has anything caused any of that?"

'I can think of 100 things' He thought.

A fork flew into the side of Ino's head, "Oh, it looks like she's gotten out the silverware."

She started pushing him to the side away from the fight, blood running down the side of her face, "You should stay away from that sweaty, _if _you value your life,"

"Um…your face?" He said looking up at the blood.

She seemed to ignore him.

Suzu, Hentanko, and knocked out Miaka were at the other side of the room from them.

"I like her a lot more when she's not in a violent rage," Hentanko said holding Miaka close like a teddy bear.

"Here Beauty, keep throwing!" Don Patch said handing her knives.

"Thanks," She hissed.

"She's almost evil!" Heppokomaru gasped out.

"She is." Ino said.

"What!" He said almost choking, "What are you talking about! She's not-,"

"It's not on purpose," She said, clenching her hands.

"Huh?"

"It's my fault…that it happened…" She muttered.

"Hey are you…"

He couldn't finish, at that moment the only thing he could do was spring into action. Beauty had jumped onto the top of the couch, the butcher's knife in her hand, staring fiendishly down at the whimpering Bobobo.

"BEAUTY! NO!" He yelled, he had gone into tears, he jumped, grabbed her pulling her off the top of the couch knocking them both to the ground.

"Please, don't act like that," He said tears streaming down his face, "I know that's not… not you!"

She didn't say anything, or even move her head just lay to the side, she almost seemed dead.

Her father walked over "I said," He had rage in his eyes "We should have stayed on the subject…"

**That's it for now I'm just glad to be writing again!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Miaka!" Hentanko yelled shaking the shoulders of his unconscious girlfriend "Please wake up!"

"My head…hurts…" She said quietly.

"Miaka!" He said brightly.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked sitting up, her head moved swiftly to the sides. The only things she saw was: Hentanko smiling in a childish way. Suzu sweeping up some beads on the floor. Don Patch knocked out on the floor. Jelly Jiggler standing in a corner with a lamp shade on his head, posing as a lamp.

"OK…" She said, "Hey!" She looked from side to side, swiftly. "Where are Heppokomaru, Beauty, and her crazy parents?"

"You don't remember anything do you?" Hentanko asked.

"Huh?"

He explained to her how Beauty had completely lost it and attacked Bobobo and with some strange strength, lifted the table up and threw it, knocking her out, and then just threw stuff, and that she had tried to kill Bobobo but Heppokomaru stopped her.

"Oh wow…" She said grasping the side of her head. Dried blood was on her face "Hentanko why is there still blood on my face?"

"It's just you look so cute when you bleed!" He said.

"Ugh…"

Koro set Beauty down on the bed in their room. She had just fallen asleep earlier, out of nowhere she was out like a light.

Heppokomaru stood next to Ino, his eyes stayed staring at the red Japanese styled carpet. He felt guilty in some ways. He felt like in some ways it was his fault that she had turned that way out of nowhere. He also felt like he should have stopped her earlier.

"Don't feel bad little one," Ino said calmly, placing her hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault." Her hand clenched "It's the blonde one and the orange one!"

"Hm," He had looked up at her for a moment and than diverted his eyes back to the ground.

"It was his fault as much as theirs and hers" Koro said coldly.

"Koro!" Ino yelled "Don't be so cruel to him!" She said pulling Heppokomaru towards herself from behind in a hugging way, he slightly blushed.

"Ino…" He growled "Don't interfere with your…your…stupidity!"

She smiled, letting go of Heppokomaru "Oh I'm stupid am I, now?" She said, her hands on her hips, "She's my daughter as much as mine!"

"Well…" He said trying to think of a good come back, kind of like a child "You weren't ever that great of a mother!"

"I wasn't a great parent eh!" She said "You're the one who handed her a _gun _at the age of six and had her join the riot with you!"

Now Heppokomaru was just confused and worried, they both made no sense!

Something whizzed past the both of them, in two seconds blood ran down their faces, and in the wall next to them was a butcher knife. Beauty was standing up on the bed her arm extended like she had just thrown something. Heppokomaru noticed her eyes were completely blank.

"Ok!" Ino said "Who put a knife by the bed side!"

Don Patch looked over and snickered in another part of the large room.

She started to collapse again; Heppokomaru caught her before she fell to the ground.

Koro sighed, letting the blood run down his face; Ino whipped it off her face with her long sleeve. "It's as much as our fault as everyone's…" Koro said.

"Its best if were not around her…isn't it?" Ino asked; a tear in her eye.

"Maybe," Koro said.

In Heppokomaru's surprise, Koro walked over to his wife and stood next to her.

"Keep my daughter safe or-," Koro started but Ino stopped him.

"No threats honey," She said her eyes closed softly.

"It was…" Ino began "It was nice meeting you…"

"Huh?" Heppokomaru blinked "What are you two talking about!"

Ino put her hands together; she said a word he had never heard: _Kyono._

It started from under her feat and spread out around her and Koro, a red ring with strange writing all in it. Wind started coming around.

She started to wave "Now no getting married without our permission!" Ino said.

"EH!"

"Oh and theirs this," Koro said. He tossed Heppokomaru a shot with some weird glowing vile inside "When she gets like this again, use that," He said seriously and narrowed his eyes "'Cause she will. When she's in that form she could be easily tempted into turning to the side of evil, anything could happen, remember that" He cationed.

"Bye!" Ino said waving.

They disappeared. And it was that. They were gone. Just gone.

Heppokomaru blinked a couple of times and than realized what she had said, _'Does that mean they expect…' _He shook off the thought when the others entered.

"Hey what happened!" Miaka yelled.

Their mouths dropped, he wondered why, and than realized. The entire room was destroyed, blown over by the wind from the transportation.

While they ranted on about what might have happened, Heppokomaru looked at the needle with vile, he flashed back to what Koro had said; he squeezed it, and then put it in his pocket.

"I have an idea!" Hentanko said.

"What?"

"Get a refund and get out of here as fast as we can," He said.

"Agreeable," Miaka said.

"Most defiantly!" Suzu said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Beauty had sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Beauty your-," Miaka began but stopped when the most unexpected thing happened.

Heppokomaru ran over and wrapped his arms around her "I'm so glad you're all right!" He cried.

Beauty blinked, blushing fiercely. "Um did I miss something?" She asked.

"A lot kido," Hentanko said.

"Wha-Wha-," A fat man with two maids stood in the doorway, he was the manager "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME BEAUTIFUL HOTEL ROOM!" He screamed.

"Uh…"

Don Patch grabbed the others and jumped out the window.

Now the Bobobo gang would have probably died from that height. That's right. They'd be dead. Gone. Bye bye. You would never see them again. Never. There would be candle lights and stuff from anime fans for the death of the Bobobo gang and the new girl. _BUT_ They landed on Bobobo's afro and ya never know with _that _thing. So they got away at high speed because Bobobo's afro turned into slippery, sudsy soap. But just to make you cry I'll say that they all died and were replaced by cheap imitations…that's a lie…

They all were outside the city, on the ground from extreme confusion.

"Bo…Bo…Bo…" Miaka gasped "How did your afro turn into…soap?"

"Because sandals are baked daily," He said simply, stretching to crack his back.

Everyone leaned on a tree confused. "I don't get it…"

"Well let's get back on the road," Hentanko said.

"Yup." Bobobo said.

"Kay!" Miaka said brightly.

"Let's go!" Suzu said.

"M-Hm!" Beauty agreed.

"And I hope we'll get to fight some awesome battles on the way!" Heppokomaru yelled, both his hands clenched into fists.

Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Oh hey Beauty, before I forget!" He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Before your parent's disa- I mean _left_ your Mom used this strange word, and I was wondering if you knew it," He cleared his throat "It was: _Kyono_"

Beauty's head jerked up as if she was looking at the sky, her eyes blank. If someone were to see it from afar then they'd see a real sight. The ground rose up being destroyed and than a huge explosion. Everyone was a bit charred as if there was a bomb.

"I'm guessing…" Beauty said slightly twitching "I do know it…"

"That was…" Hentanko paused "Powerful!"

"Wow!" Miaka said "You must have hidden powers!"

"I highly doubt it," Beauty said.

"Than what was that!" Miaka moved next to her crossed armed "You're not holding out on us are you?"

"No, no! I'm not!" She said.

"Well let's go," Bobobo said, he and Don Patch started walking.

"Just like that!" They all said at the same time.

The five ran to catch up. Heppokomaru looked at his friends.

'_It's already obvious that Beauty's hiding something, and thers things she doesn't know about herself. And we don't exactely know Miaka, so what about her? and...' _He looked at his hand, a small smile apeered on his face _'I bet there are some things I don't know about myself...' _He cleanched his hand into a fist and looked up, the land began to get a oarngesh tinge to it from the upcoming sunset.


	10. Page 10

"Bob where the heck are we going?" Miaka asked.

"Ya Boll?"

"Where are we going anyways Bill?"

Miaka, Jelly, and Don Patch were all three were up ahead dressed in a white belly shirt with red sleeves and clue pants, basically dressed like Beauty.

"Bob? Boll? Bill?" Bobobo said blushing, he was dressed in a black shirt, choker necklace; dressed like Heppokomaru…

"WHA?!" Suzu, Heppokomaru, and Beauty all yelled in confusion.

"Hey wait," Miaka said back in her school uniform, "Where's Hentanko??"

"Writing poetry somewhere I bet," Don Patch said.

"Hentanko writes poetry?" Miaka asked slightly blushing.

"Yes he does," Don Patch said snidely "You're his girl friend, you should know that, why don't you know that, huh? Huh? HUH?" He said stepping closer each time.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Hentanko said he was behind them.

"Hentanko," Miaka said slightly embarrassed "You'd tell me anything…right?"

"Um…Uh…" The truth was that he didn't want her to know that he was a poet, back in school all the other kids made fun of him for it, and threw playground stuff at him.

"Would you whiper snapers hurry up!" Bobobo threw a cane at them; it hit Suzu at the side of the head, knocking her down.

"Suzu!!" Jelly Jiggler screamed running over to her, "No speak to me! I can't live on without you! You don't…don't understand!!! Please wake up!!"

"Jelly Jiggler I'm perfectly all right." Suzu said confused.

"Oh uh…" He dropped her and started to walk away.

"I think Jelly Jiggler's just become red jelly instead of blue…" Miaka said to Heppoko.

"So where are we?" Hentanko asked.

They stood in front of an old dojo that had vines crawling up the side of the dojo. The rock pool near by was perfectly fine though, its condition showed that someone really did live there. It had a beautiful cherry blossom tree _(Japanese for Cherry blossom is: Sakura) _the pink flower petals fell down to the ground delicately fell to the ground and once and a while into the small pond with little koi fish swimming around inside.

"Who lives here, Bobobo?" Heppokomaru asked.

"My grandpa," He said "He trained me when I was little,"

**Flash back!!!**

Bobobo getting stones thrown at him while his grandpa yells at him, that's basically, what's happening.

"Wait! Why the heck is your grandfather throwing stuff at you and how is that training?!" Beauty yelled in confusion.

"How the heck can you see flash backs?" Bobobo asked calmly walking towards the dojo.

"I've wondered that." Don Patch said.

"Eh…" She ran to catch up with Bo.

"Grandpa!" Bobobo called excited, "Grandpa!"

The inside wasn't like the outside, but it was like the pond and tree. Neat and beautiful. The floors were carefully polished, and the statue of a Japanese god was a shiny gold.

"Wow…" They all said.

"Why, Bobobo what're you doing here?" An old man who was short, wearing a male kimono and very few hairs left on his head and leaning on a cane walked in.

"THAT'S YOUR GRANDPA!?"

"I thought he was supposed to be some bad ass old guy but…" Heppokomaru said.

Miaka slapped the back of his head "DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF AN ELDER!"

"Grandpa!" Bobobo said running towards him, Dengakuman (Where'd he come from?!) had sunglasses on and put a boom box on the ground and it started to play sad music.

"Grandpa, it's been so long!" He cried his arms out.

Before he was almost there a girl jumped out the door behind the old man and drop kicked Bobobo's face.

"Don't worry Miasuey, that's just my grandson." He said.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry," The girl said.

"WWWHHHHAAAAA?!" The other two boys and Dengakuman yelled.

"What's wrong?" She asked sweetly.

The girl was one of the strangest people they would probably ever meet. She had Miaka's eyes, Suzu's face, and Beauty's hair except red.

'_This is weird!' _Heppokomaru thought _'I wonder how the others will react; it's like standing all three of them in front of a mirror!' _He looked over to the.

"Nice ta meet ch'ya," Miaka said.

"Ya, it's a pleasure meeting you two," Suzu said politely.

"Yes, I get the feeling we'll all be getting along just fine," Beauty said sweetly.

"I get the feeling also," Miasuey said.

"WHAT?!" Hentanko and Heppokomaru said.

"What's up with ya guys?" Miasuey asked.

It was getting to weird for them. She had the weird street talk like Miaka, but the politeness of Suzu, and the sweetness of Beauty. The only difference was her quietness.

"OK isn't odd to you that she's almost exactly like you guys?!" Hentanko asked.

They all turned to face her and she did the same, than the four looked at the two confuzzled teens.

"Really?" Beauty asked.

"What choo talkin' 'bout Willis?" Miaka said. (She's copying a TV show, but you probably already know…)

"I don't think so," Suzu said.

'_How could they not notice??'_

"It's so nice to see you again Bobobo," The old man said weakly.

"You two!" He said although he had blood running down his face without notice.

"Do you think you'll be around here for a while?" He asked.

"Ya me and my friends will be glad to help you around the dojo!" He said almost automatically.

"WHAT!?"

"Did Bobobo just elect us for something we don't even know about _again_?" Heppokomaru asked as Bobobo rambled on to his grandfather.

"Ya, I guess…" Beauty sighed.

**Later that day.**

((A lot of the stuff in these scenes you can imagine by thinking about Spirited Away))

"These will be your uniforms," Miasuey said.

"These are girl uniforms…" Heppokomaru said slightly twitching while Don Patch, Jelly, and Hentanko were doing their makeup.

They all wore the kimono style servant's suits, like Heppokomaru said, even the boys.

"Oh!" Miaka said "We could all be like those singing maids except, except that were um were all in feudal style outfits, and some of us are boys and I can't sing, but I can dance sorta," She said repeating words like a child "I know!"

They were all automatically on a stage with Heppokomaru and Beauty in the lead and everyone else in the background with an instrument but Hentanko and Suzu at the sides as the dancers.

Miaka called to them from her instrument the keyboard "Come on you two! You're the lead singer!!"

Don Patch was in the crowd _'My little boy is up there…' _He whipped his eyes with a tissue _'Up there with his honey…a star…he's a star…' _He squeezed the tissue angrily _'That was supposed to be me!!'_

Heppokomaru grasped the microphone tightly looking out at the crowd shaking, his heart started thumping rapidly, he ran off stage throwing the microphone behind him "I CAN'T DO THIS!!"

Beauty watched him "Wow, stage fright to the extreme, oh well,"

Denbo flew into stage in his place.

"Thank you for coming! Um, Heppokomaru isn't feeling well so here to replace him is Denbo!" She said.

There was a little disappointed 'aw' in the crowd but still a cheer.

"Oh ya I remember _that_ part" Beauty said.

They all sat cross legged in a circle except Miaka who was on her side.

"What do you mean that part?" Suzu asked.

"Well you know those stars party's," Miaka said eating some Sea Salt ice cream, "Someone put something in her drink and she can't remember much that what happened?"

"Uh, ya that's it," Beauty nodded.

"Hey did you go Heppokomaru?" Hentanko asked.

"Ya; being bombarded by fan girls…" He said sighing.

"BUT THAT NEVER HAPPENED!!" Miasuey yelled.

"Don't try to talk any sense into them," Don Patch said.

"Ya, this happens all the time, they think up the most random stuff," Bobobo said.

"Did everyone just get mixed up in this show, or fan fiction or whatever?" Beauty asked.

"Well," Miasuey said happily "Let's go!!"

Miaka and Beauty both put the rags on the ground and started to run cleaning it. Miaka looked at Beauty she started to race her. She started to run faster she soon fell on the ground face first.

Hentanko and Don Patch were polishing a statue, but soon Don Patch was gone…

"Don Patch?" Hentanko looked around for him "Don?"

"Hey Hentanko!" Don Patch was on top of the statue with the tiara on his head "Look at me!!"

"Don Patch don't desecrate that statue!" Hentanko yelled. He ran over to get it away from Don but Don Patch crawled to a different a part of it.

"Make me!!" Don Patch taunted. Hentanko tried to get him but kept missing.

Don Patch was back on the top "Missed me missed me, now ya gotta kiss me!!" He jumped off of it and gave him a smack right on the lips. Hentanko fainted.

"Ew!" Beauty yelled.

Miaka and Beauty stood at the door way.

Miaka started walking towards him. "Oh come on Miaka…eh heh," He backed away "It was just a joke," He etched farther away "Between friends, ha ha funny…"

"Ya joke…" She said

He gritted his teeth and went serious _'theirs only one choice…' _He kissed her just as he sis Hentanko as she fell he jumped to the ground.

He looked up at Beauty looking at him disgusted and scared.

"Eh, why not," He said to himself and kissed her to, he walked away whistling leaving the all fainted on the ground, Heppokomaru walked past him carrying a mop and a bucket of water.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Suzu, Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler sat out side washing cloths by hand.

"Why…do old people make such a mess?" Suzu questioned struggling to wash it in the river with the wash board.

Bo and Jelly were silent.

"Hey have you guys noticed that Miaka becoming more and more like you guys?" She asked.

Silence.

'_What's up with them?' _She thought looking at them and than uncomfortably diverted her eyes back to the cloths and getting back to cleaning them.

"We must go now…" Bobobo said and they both got up and walked away.

"Hey…but…" She said extending her hand, but she didn't know what to say.

A few seconds later: "HI SUZU!!"

"Huh?!" She said barley surprised until she turned around "HUH?!"

"Geeze your slow on the surprise!" Bobobo said Jelly leaning next to him.

"But you guys just…you guys were just over there!!" She said pointing at the spot.

"What are you talking about?" Bobobo asked.

"And anyways we have to ask you something," Jelly Jiggler said. They both leaned next to her and a about-to-whisper manner.

"ABCD EFG!!" Bobobo screamed.

"That wasn't it!" Jelly Jiggler said.

"Oh ya that's Heppokomaru's message!" He said.

"Excuse me but your both about to blow out my eardrums!" She said.

"Oh right," Jelly said "Well anyways we were walking by Heppokomaru in the hallway and said hi as usual, now normally he plugs his ears and says hi, but this time he just kept walking not even a jump or a fidget or nearly-gone-deaf moment!"

"Well why don't you ask him yourself?" She asked pointing at Heppokomaru running over.

"Bobobo-sama, Miaka, Beauty, and Hentanko are knocked out!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Suzu said "Beauty's over there."  
She pointed at Beauty picking the cherry blossoms and putting them in a basket.

He started gasp. She turned towards them and than started to run.

"Hey wait up!" He called running after her. She turned the corner where he had found them all. She ran into a door way but what stopped him and made him turn was the fact that the three: Hentanko, Miaka, and Beauty were lined up where he had placed them, perfectly aligned, the other girl kept running.

He stood looking down at them and than his gaze was brought up, standing there was Miasuey, she had her had on the doors seal, and was crying.

"Man today was tiring!" Miaka said lying on the ground under the lantern.

"You were knocked out most of the day!" Heppokomaru complained.

"Guess what" She said sitting up.

"What?"

"Most of the time I was pretending to be knocked out to get out of my job," She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why you little…" He growled.

"Dinners ready," Miasuey said bringing in plates on black Japanese trays with chopsticks on the plates with food, they were shiny to the point of reflections.

"All right!" Miaka and Heppokomaru yelled at the same time

"This looks great," Suzu said.

When everyone was eating Miasuey started to walk away.

"Hey aren't you gonna eat Miasuey?" Don Patch asked.

"No, I have important matters to deal with…" She said quietly. They all watched her walk away.

"How long do you guys think were gonna be here?" Miaka asked with her mouth half full of rice.

"Don' no," Heppokomaru said.

Beauty and Hentanko stared at her food not saying a word.

"You guys OK?" Suzu asked.

"Ya it's just…" Hentanko said.

"What?" Miaka said.

"Don't you guys find this place the least bit weird?" Beauty asked. They were all silent. There was something really weird but no one talked about it yet. They all continued they're dinner silently until Miaka broke the silence

"Hey, where are Bobobo Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler?" She asked.

"Ya, Don Patch was here ten minutes ago and J.J and Bobobo weren't but now Don Patch is gone…" Hentanko said scratching his chin.

"Hm…"

"Time for bed everyone," Miasuey said cheerfully peeking her head into the room a while after every one had finished their dinner.

"We have a bed time?!" They all whined.

"We gotta get up early tomorrow!" She said. They all groaned. The girls fallowed Miasuey after she directed the boys to their room.

They all started setting up when Miaka finally asked the question that had been eating at her "Hey, Miasuey, do you have any idea where Bo Don and Jelly are?"

A small smile stretched upon her lips without the other two noticing, "I have no idea, maybe they…went on a walk?"

"Maybe," Miaka said. She looked at Beauty nodded her head at Miasuey and did the she's-just-a-bit-crazy signal at her. Beauty nodded.

"But," She said "Bobobo told me a while ago outside that you guys would be here for a while…"

The other two looked at each other; they could both sense their feelings of confusion, suspicion and fear.

**Oooo, hope that was a good chapter and maybe raises some suspicion…**


	11. Page 11

"Breakfast!" Miasuey called up the stairs in a cheerful tone.

"But," Miaka said walking down the stairs slumping "It's 6:00 in the morning!"

"I told you that we'd be getting up early," She said smiling. Something about her today made Miaka and Beauty, especially because of her strange words last night. Miaka went to a mirror to comb her hair before breakfast "Huh?" As she brushed thru the tangled strands some of it started to slip out, she picked up the area of hair where it had fallen out of to examine it; it was shorter than the rest. She puffed up her cheeks angrily, she knew it was Don Patch, that idiot probably snuck in her room and snipped off some of her hair.

She sat down at the table, everyone had started to eat their rice already "Hey guys, I noticed that some one had cut some of my hair last night," She said "Weird huh?"

"Probably was Don-," Heppokomaru began.

CARSH! CLATTER.

Miasuey's eyes were wide; she had dropped an empty rice bowl on the ground, it shattered into a million pieces on the wood paneling.

"Um," Suzu stood up quickly "I'll get a broom and dust pan,"

Strange thing was Hentanko and Beauty heard Suzu mutter 'Idiot' and 'She's gonna ruin the plan' they looked at each other with the, 'did-you- hear- what- I- heard' look. Miasuey still sat there. Don Patch walked up, his hands on his hips and a swirl pink mark on his face "Man I wish you guys were at that rave last night, it was wiled, and I woke up on the roof, with like,"He estimated in his head"What, three other people! It was wiled! You'd never believe where-," He looked at Miasuey, reached his hand off his hip and poked the side of her head, she fell over like a pillar that had been pushed over.

Everyone stared, Heppokomaru interrupted the silence "Hey Don Patch I know it's not the time but what _is _that mark on your cheek?"

The others agreed with the question.

He stood for a moment, completely silent, staring at them "It's a tattoo."

"Eck!" They all fell to the side.

**Later in the day**

"Hey you guys wanna' try this weird green stuff I got from the rave???" Bobobo asked.

"N-No thanks," Hentanko, Heppokomaru, and Beauty said backing away.

"Aw come on!" Jelly, Don, and Bo said all three of them had some.

"Bobobo, guys! Get that stuff away from us!! Don't you know what that stuff does to you!!" Beauty yelled. Hentanko and Heppokomaru stopped struggling to look at her.

"You've been to a rave?" They both asked.

"Ya a couple," She crossed her arms "But I learned never to wear skirts to them."

Heppokomaru fell to the side.

"Hey he's got a nose bleed…" Hentanko said looking down at him.

"Here's our chance!!" All three of them yelled jumping at the teens.

Miaka and Dengakuman walked down the hallway, Miaka had a broom in her hand "So your gonna help me with cleaning today Dengakuman?"

"M-hm!" He said nodding cheerfully. She opened a cupboard and frowned. "Aw man there's no Pledge left!" She walked over to a dark hallway, Dengakuman fallowed "Wait here Dengakuman, I'm gonna see if there's any cleaner in the basement,"

"Kay!" He said nodding.

Miaka hurried down the stairs, although it was dark and she could break her neck, "Ow." She said when she hit a wall, she pushed herself off of the wall slowly in embarrassment even though she knew no one was watching her, she was sure of that until she heard voices down stairs, "Hm?" She made her way down the stairs quietly. There was a pale light ahead, what she saw made her grasp her mouth from gasping.

There was a lab with large capsules, the type you see in science fiction movies. There were T.V sized computer screens with large keyboards with unrecognizable keys.

The two talking were Suzu and Bobobo's grandfather. Miaka hid behind a computer.

"It looks like her biological structure isn't corresponding well with human stress from other people," Suzu said in a voice that Miaka didn't recognize.

"She was almost a perfect structure to…" The old guy said, closing his eyes angrily.

"Well the others are still asleep," Suzu said gesturing her head at something. Miaka wanted to know but something told her not to make a move.

"Did you get the hair?" The old man asked. From a mirror in the corner of the room Miaka could see from a mirror that she was throwing him two small sample bags. What made her have to cover her mouth again she wouldn't be able to run upstairs and tell everyone because she saw the barrel of a handgun next to her head.

"Ya know Miaka," Suzu said coldly "You always seem to go where you're not wanted…"

CHCHK.

Heppokomaru was walking thru the hallway with a basket of laundry he saw Dengakuman sitting on the ground "Hey what are you doing?" Dengakuman grabbed his ankle crying making Heppokomaru dropped the basket "Ugh."

"Miaka went down to the scary basement and she hasn't come back!! WHHHAAHHAAA!!!!" He cried out.

"Um well uh…" He wasn't good with tears from other people; he removed Dengakuman off his leg and put his hand on his head "Maybe she's still down there, lets go check,"

He and Dengakuman walked down the stairs, Heppokomaru wishing he didn't have to.

"Oh, see there she is." He said, Miaka had her hand on the wall and was walking up.

She looked at them "Oh, uh guys," she smiled "'Sup?"

"Um, Dengakuman was looking for you." He said.

Dengakuman crossed his arms "No dust monsters hurt you right, cause if so…" He paused, "I'LL DESTROY THEM" He became large toothed and evil eyed.

They both stared at him for a moment. She sighed "No really, I'm OK…" She walked past them completely silent but smiling. Hentanko came walking by.

"Hey Miak-," He started but Miaka immediately hugged him.

"Hentanko, you're the only one I can talk to," She said "I've been threatened with a knife, bombs, starvation, torture, and even being buried in my life these threats have never came to me as much, but…" She paused "Gun point terrifies me…"

Hentanko pulled her away by her shoulders "Who did that to you?" He asked seriously "Who threatened you with a gun??"

"I'm…" She looked away "I'm not allowed to tell you…" She walked away.

The next day Miaka refused to get out of bed no matter what anyone said or did, she didn't even leave for chocolate cake. She didn't talk when Suzu was around, but no one noticed that.

"Bobobo," Hentanko sat across from Bobobo looking at him seriously "I think it's time leave this damn place,"

"What?!" Bobobo said "But why my grandpa, we-we can't leave him alone and-,"

"Bobobo," He repeated gritting his teeth "Someone threatened Miaka at gun point and she won't tell me who…there may be a serial killer in this area somewhere that is scaring her…and may be planning more…"

"Pish posh," Bobobo said cheerfully "I bet she's lie-,"

Hentanko grabbed Bobobo by the front of his shirt pulling him a couple of inches away from him "She was crying, _crying._ She seemed upset and disturbed and you're going to say she's lying? She doesn't lie to me, how much proof do I need to give-,"

Someone kicked him to the side, right in the face with their foot. "What the-Huh? M-Miaka?"

Miaka stood on the table, but she was completely changed. Her hair was hot pink, along with her school girl uniform and striped on the shoulder part, the rest was a blinding white. Her smile was devious and she had strange fangs.

"What are you doing?" He yelled. She just snickered.

"I really don't think that's her," Bobobo said standing next to him.

"I really hope that's the first this is the first time you make sense," Hentanko said, "Who are you and why do you look like Miaka?!"

"She can't speak, sorry," Miasuey walked in "That's one of the flaws in this one," She said.

"What are you talking about?! What is she?!" Hentanko said confused and surprised.

Miasuey smile was pleasant for a moment but when opened her eyes it was a devious one "Not just yet," She said "Not until we have everyone together…"

"I…can't believe this is a happening!!" Heppokomaru yelled "KYA!!I'm fighting myself!!" A blonde Heppokomaru fought normal Heppo, he and the other jumped onto the shed into a off-the-ground fight.

"Speak for yourself!!" Beauty yelled not realizing how weird she sounded and how that made no sense. She fought her white haired self.

"This has to be a dream," Jelly Jiggler said just standing there.

"WWWWHHHHAAAA!!" Don Patch flew out a window and hit the ground "Ouch!"

"Nope, when he hits the ground he turns into flowers," He said smiling.

"I have two theories!" Beauty said loudly protecting her self with a broomstick which the other her snapped in half easily.

"What's that?!" Heppokomaru asked jumping over his self.

"Either these are clones of ourselves mixed with others DNA, _Kyono!, _or were all just completely and totally insane now!"

"I'm up for choice 2!" Don Patch yelled running away from Super Patch.

"Beauty's eyes widened "Don Patch switch partners with me!"

"What!? Are you crazier than I am!?" He said still running, Super Patch was in front of him with strange speed right before the pond.

"Just do it!!" She yelled. He was annoyed "All right all right!!" They both jumped backwards to each others opponents, "Now," She yelled "Heppokomaru switch with me!"

"Um, OK!!" He jumped into her place while she ran to his.

"Interesting," Suzu watched from the roof "Now it's Don Patch against Beauty, Heppokomaru against Don Patch, and Beauty against Heppokomaru," She smiled "They figured out the person they could most likely defeat…"

"Ha!" Don Patch said, he was now in a blonde wig with gaudy red lipstick on and girl eyes. He jumped in the air, he was at her right shoulder "Over here," He turned back to normal Don Patch at the left shoulder "Heh ha!" He stuck at his tongue at her she tried to punch him, "Over here!" Right "Over here!" Left "No, over here!" Right "No over-,"

She punched him to the ground "Grrr…huh?" She realized it was a blonde wig she had punched to the ground.

"HA!" Don Patch kicked her to the ground by the back of her head; she skidded across the ground while he landed on the ground and stood to stretch "I think I cracked my back during that…cool…"

"Bring it on Heppokomaru!" She said. The blonde Heppokomaru stood there for a moment staring, as if not sure what to do, than started to run into an attack, his attacks were slower than when he was fighting himself giving her a better time to dodge she flipped behind him and said "Don't tell, but it's so much easier fighting someone I like…" She punched him off of the shed. She smiled. "To easy."

Heppokomaru saw part of it while fighting Super Patch…sort of fight, he started to think _'I can't believe she could beat my clone…type…something person…does that mean she could beat me in a real fight? Why am I thinking about that, I'll never have to fight her… ' _His face dropped '_Will I'_

"Are you having a conversation with yourself while fighting me?!" He said angrily.

"WHAT?" Heppokomaru accidentally stepped on the yellow Don Patch called Super Patch from his surprise of being lost in his own head. "Hey where'd he go?" He looked down at his feat. His mouth dropped "Ew…"

They all stood together in the middle of the yard. Don Patch spoke first "How'd ya know that we'd beat each other in those pairs?" He asked Beauty.

"Well," She said "Practically all you can do on this team is notice stuff, so I know from _personal, _experience that you not only like beating me up but are much faster than me Don Patch, and Heppokomaru you dodge Don Patch all the time whenever he's being stupid, so you seemed the right opponent, and as for me…well," She snickered, "We have to go see if the others are all right," Her and Don Patch both snickered.

"Hey," Heppokomaru said as they walked off snickering "Hey! What's that supposed that supposed to mean?!" He yelled waving his arms, they kept walking. He caught up with them "Really guys, why are you laughing?!"

Beauty started to open the door "Oh nothing! Now we have to figure out why there were clones of us out-," They all gasped. Hentanko, Bobobo, Dengakuman, and Miaka were bound and gagged on the floor. (Just in case ya don't know what 'bound and gagged' means it's that they are tied up and they have something over their mouth and can't talk)

Their eyes stayed on the ground for a moment but diverted up. Suzu, Miasuey, and the old guy sat formally looking at them smiling.

"S-Suzu?" Don Patch said glaring

"I knew it," Heppokomaru said.

"Ya, so you finally decided to betray us?" Beauty said also glaring.

Suzu snickered "You guys, you guys," Her voice was different, much different, it once sounded boyish but was now was low and sounded like a much older woman "I was never on your side, I was always your enemy, I never wanted to be _friends,"_

"Once a hair hunter, always a hair hunter, am I right?" Beauty asked coldly.

"Correct."

"So why are you guys with her," Heppokomaru said, he was hiding one of his bomb attacks behind his back, Beauty shook her head at him, he gave her the Why? look. She gestured her head at the ground where their friends rested. He knew she was right; they might hurt the others if he tried.

"Hey?!" A clone of Hentanko grabbed Heppokomaru, a clone of Bobobo grabbed Beauty, and a clone of Dengakuman got Don Patch.

"I've been the scientist for the hair hunters for a while," He said half laughing, one eye closed "You see those people you fought outside were _clones_, as it seems you have already figured out, of you guys. I have been asking Bobobo to send me DNA samples of you guys for a while, hair pieces, saliva," He wanted to laugh at their surprised/disgusted looks in their faces "He looks up to me so much he idiotically fallowed my every instruction over the phone, and now," The three hair hunters stood "Well you'll see." The three were forced to fallow them.

"Hey guys," Don Patch whispered looking up at Beauty and Heppokomaru.

"Don Patch now's not the time to be talking," Heppokomaru said continuing to stare forward, as if no one was speaking to him although Suzu and the others were way ahead.

They turned a corner "But have you noticed we are missing someone…"

They both looked around, and than looked at each other "Jelly Jiggler!" They said quietly.

"Hm, your right," Suzu was behind the three, "Well I guess I'll have to go find. Teleport!" She disappeared

"Poor J.J…" Beauty said, Heppokomaru looked at her confused "Haven't you noticed?" He looked at her questioning "Ugh. Jelly loves Suzu!"

"Hey would you three start walking!" The old guy said angrily. They did as he said. They wondered, though why the three cloned didn't stop them from talking, Heppokomaru looked at Hentanko and gasped, his eyes were blank, like a zombie. They started down the stairs to the basement, Miasuey went by them all three wanted to punch her so badly it hurt, she closed the door and fastened it shut. Don Patch decided to disturb the silence "Hey old man! Why didn't you knock us out like the others?! Huh?!" He smiled smugly.

'_That has to be the one of the smartest thing he's said. Why didn't he knock us out?'_ Heppokomaru thought.

"Heh," He said "Wanna know? This is why." They were down in the lab with the capsules and strange computers. He was next to a giant switch, he placed his wrinkled hand on the red and silver switch "Ya know, this is like a story plot, ya think it's going one way, but," He paused "It goes another way. Just like you think this has something to do with the clones, but it doesn't. Those are just little presents for the troops, but you three," He looked at Heppokomaru, Beauty, and Don Patch hungrily "You three are much more special than the clones. More special than Bobobo," He put his hands out "Heck even more special than any wigging specialist,"

"Wha-What are talking about?" Heppokomaru said scared in a way.

"Y-Your crazy…were not that-," Beauty began.

"Heh heh, just watch," He grabbed the switch and than jumped into a trap door behind him, Miasuey fallowing elegantly, that they just noticed, closing the lid on it, the latch clicking, as he did purple strings of electricity broke out at them, they lunged forward from the pain screaming, they couldn't fall to the ground because the clones had their arms, but their grip was loosening. Cords and wires started to snap and hit the computer screens, static electricity flinging out of it, the keys on the keyboards fell on the ground with the glass with small clacks and large crashing noises. The capsules glass fronts started to crack slowly, with water spraying out of them, soon the glass gave out from the eminence pressure and crashed open with water pouring out of a couple of them, clones of them with different cloths colors and hair colors fell onto the ground without getting up.

Soon they stopped screaming, the room seemed to dissipate into a dark, kind of starry night time way, sparkly but dark. Out of their chests came a crystal each: Don Patch's was an emerald, Heppokomaru's a light green, and Beauty's a dark purple. The crystals were small but each was beautiful and emitted a small light, small and simply shaped, but extraordinary…

The clones let go of the three falling backwards, as the three fell to the ground the crystals fell back into them. When on the ground they heard a sizzling sound behind them, they turned their head and saw that the clones had dissipated into a puddle with smoke coming off of the puddles. Beauty gasped in fear.

The trap door opened, the old man jumped out of it. They wouldn't expect that from the old man they had met originally, shaky and can barely stand, they knew that was all a trick. He looked around the lab as Miasuey climbed up onto the top floor; he walked over to the puddles of once human like organisms "What a pity…" He said smiling.

"What…" Heppokomaru managed to gasp out "What the hell was that!?"

"You see," He said harshly almost like a maniac "That's what I was talking about! You three are chosen! You're so; so much more special than you think," He snickered again "I'll tell you the story…."

"Jelly Jiggler!" Suzu called. Jelly turned, she threw a knife at him; it only cut him slightly

"Suzu?" He said unbelievingly. He just stood there watching her.

"Come on," She said as if blood thirsty (Well if she's blood thirsty she won't have much luck with J.J) "Let's fight." She got into battle position.

His eyes widened more "Ah…"

**Next time on Bobobo: A New Life.**

**The old man smiled fiendishly "Once upon a time there was a princess and her two loyal guards…"**

**Suzu tried to hit him but he just dodged each hit "Why…won't….you…hit me!?"**

"**I love you Suzu."**

"**I love you Miss. Sazuki…" **


	12. Chapter 12

"Well Jelly Jiggler, aren't you going to make a move?" She asked raising an eye brow.

He closed his eyes keeping his arms at his side "No." He said simply.

"Fine!" She said jumping at him. She tried to punch him but he moved to the left and when she tried again he moved to the right watching her fists, but what she didn't notice was that he kept his eyes on her. She tried to kick at him but he ducked under her attack. She growled at him in frustration and tried to punch him again but this time she fell to the ground, "Damn it!" She said, she got to her feat "Why won't you fight me! I betrayed you all!" She stared at him clenching her teeth, he just stared at her over his shoulder, silent "I'm a hair hunter still," She pointed to herself, he still said nothing, "Why won't you fight me you…you dumb blue thing!! Urgh, I don't get it! What's wrong with you?!"

He sighed closing his eyes and turning to her, he talked in a half sad laugh voice "You've never got it…" He said flashing back to the times when he complimented her and she just looked at him clueless "You just…" He took a breath "You just don't get it…"

"Huh?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you why…"

"I'll tell you why you're so special, how you survived that large amount of voltage, and why those crystals came out of you." He smiled closing his eyes, his arms crossed behind his back "It begins with a story…." He walked over to a computer that wasn't _completely _destroyed and typed in a couple of keys and brought up a page, it had some pictures from feudal Japan.

The three, still on the ground, gasped at the computer: It was them. They were all in kimonos, the thing was that one person in the group didn't fit. He looked like Don Patch, except the fact that he was human. The teenage boy that had the looks of Don Patch had orange spiky hair that went back, of course, like spikes; his kimono was orange normal male wear, like a farmer would. The boy who looked like Heppokomaru wore heavy colorful samurai wear; they were embroidering with metal plates. They stood in front of a girl, Heppokomaru had a sword and Don Patch had a shurikun and a throwing star, they stood in a protective form in front of a girl that resembled Beauty. She was in a long dark kimono decorated with flowers; she had an expressionless look on her face.

They-They look like us…" Heppokomaru said rapidly from the pervious electrocution.

"But of course," The old man said, he put his arms out "There is something called a past life, heh, kids of your age probably don't believe in that type of stuff, heh, I probably sound insane as I speak," All of them had the sane thought: _Duh_ "You will probably think that I'm even more crazy but," He sighed "I have been looking for you three for years," Now that they thought about it when they first came he gave them this _look _before he left the room when they first met him, it was a mixed look: A look of agonizing pain, aspiration, hunger, and almost insanity. "This is a story of a princess and her two loyal knights, now you would probably find this as a small child's story, but really; no it is not. It has blood and an agonized heart…" He coughed "It started the day they were hired…"

_Two teenage boys stood before a man and woman in fine Japanese clothing, and the two boys in lower class clothing. The pink haired man spoke first "I understand you both have had great training," They both nodded. "Your names." _

"_Heppokomaru…n-no last name," He said bowing diverting his orange eyes._

"_Don Patch," The other spiky haired teen said "And I don't give out my last name."_

"_Hm…" Koro said lowering his face "And what makes you both think you can protect my beautiful daughter," He gestured his hand to a red pillow with gold lining._

"_That would be a pillow." Don Patch said smiling._

"_Where-huh-wha?!" He started to look around. The woman sitting next to him turning her head to around the corner "Beauty please come out…"_

"_Um but…" Don Patch and Heppokomaru heard a small voice say, they saw a girl peaking her head out slightly. "Ok…" She stood away from the wall after the man gave her a serious look. Heppokomaru gasped, he didn't realize what she looked like._

"_Hm?" Don Patch looked at him, his mouth just hung open, Don Patch waved his hand in front of his face, "Are…you all right man?" He asked._

_She bowed "My name is Beauty, I am the daughter of Koro and the girl you…um will be protecting," She brought her face back up, her gaze took to the two boys for a moment, but she took her eyes away from them, they saw her bangs move slightly to the side and noticed there was some kind of mark on her forehead. She sat with the others._

'_A bruise,' Heppokomaru thought 'Or a birth mark?'_

"_You will be taking her to the town Kothodo." He began. This made Heppokomaru shiver with anticipation, he loved battling and Kothodo was the place. "There you will bring her to master Kogy for purification," He finished "Short and simple."_

While he was explaining Suzu was trying to sort out everything going on. He wouldn't fight her even though everything she's done "I betrayed you." More silence still "How many times do I have to repeat myself? I hate you all!" She was becoming desperate from his silence. She was evil. Just like everyone he fought "Why won't you fight me?" She muttered in a teary confused voice.

He sighed once again slightly "Suzu…I fell in love with you a while again…I love you." Suzu backed away slightly her eyes wide, in a way fearful at the three words "Suzu if you don't back than I get it I mean-," He turned towards her but she took another step away.

"J-Just stay away from me…"She said shaking she started to run.

"Suzu." He said eyes wide like hers were. She ran through the living room, almost tripping over Miaka, she stumbled but kept running. A boy once told her that…

_I love you_

Words could sometimes…she kept her face down trying not to think of either of them…

_Keo please live don't die!!!_

Everyone she loved…

_Keo you're all I have left!!_

They're all dead…She knew that she could never love again…She could never make another friend…Bobobo…Beauty…Heppokomaru…Don Patch…and she couldn't even say his name anymore…who needs them they'll all die anyways. She ran down stairs to Bobobo's grandpa gasping leaning her hands on her knees to grasp her breath again "Sir…I couldn't defeat the blue man," She took her hands off and straightened up.

Don Patch started to sing as anticipated "I'm blue bada be dab a dye-,"

"DO YOU _NEED _TO SING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Heppokomaru and Beauty both yelled at the same time at Don Patch.

"Yes" He said as if it was a crucial moment for his singing "Yes I do"

"Can I please tell the rest of the story?!" The old man said, his index finger on his forehead with the other arm crossed under it "God does this time around you guys get any weirder?"

"No you can't tell us 'cause when I get my strength back I'm gonna kick you're a-,"

Heppokomaru growled lifting his head off the ground slightly.

"You know," The old guy interrupted "The princess falls in love with one of the guards"

Heppokomaru sat his head back down "Continue"

"No way!" Beauty yelled sitting up slightly "We don't need to hear that boll! Were gonna get out of this mad house!" That was one of the very few times they saw her with a lot of confidence…It was that look she got in her eyes that Heppokomaru loved. Don Patch, for the first time, got a little motivation "YA!" He put his palm on the ground to lift his self off the ground slightly "Who cares about our past lives?! The present only matters now! Heh, your stories don't matter!"

The old man looked down at the confident three; his eyes were burning in a strange way…

The other three that were left out of the 'interesting' situation were finally conscious but couldn't get out of their tight ropes, so they all lay on the ground bored. Miaka was the first to speak: "I get the strange feeling Don Patch is giving some confident speech…"

"Ya…" Hentanko said quietly "Me too…"

"Probably just a contradiction," Bobobo said.

"Ya…" Miaka said, her eyes glued to the ceiling for a moment, "Wait what?"

A smirk came to the old man as he gazed upon their efforts, "Nice try," His voice rasped. Their bodies emitted the purple electricity, surrounding them like strings; the pain that came when they saw the crystals came back, forcing them back to their original location on the floor, "Now that I have your attention again…aheam, the two boys were to start their mission the next day, and the lord ordered they get to know each other until then…"

_The two walked down the street, Don Patch smirked what Heppokomaru thought was a really stupid grin all the while. He started to elbow Heppo playfully "So Heppokomaru, what chya think of that princess," He was silent but Don wasn't gonna give up "I saw you giving her that look," _

"_What look?" Heppokomaru said turning away his reddening face._

"_You have the hots for her don't you??" He said elbowing him harder._

"_WHAT?! AGH!!" He yelled as Don Patch pulled away bolting off looking back at him with the same devious grin across his face, "GET BACK HERE YOU…YOU…"_

_As they ran their speed increased greatly soon kicking up dirt "HAHAHAH THIS IS FUN!" Don Patch yelled. _

_Soon Heppokomaru kneeled over grabbing a wall huffing for air 'He's fast…and the amount of energy he has is…incredible,' He pointed his face at the ground for a quick cough, but when he looked back up Don Patch was gone, not running or anything._

"_Geeze you gave up already?" Don Patch up his hands up sighing, "Well I guess that means I get the princess oh well…"_

"_WHAT WHY YOU!!!!" He started the cat and mouse brigade again after the remark._

The next day 

They stood at the front of the mansion with the girl beside them. The soldiers stood at the sides of the gates in perfect stance while the lord stared at them unblinking. 'This is getting way uncomfortable…' The three thought as the man stared them down. "Can I talk to you boys for a moment?" He asked, but they could see in his eyes it was a direct order, they rushed over to him, when they were in front of him his pleasant smile quickly changed to a glare, he put his finger in the air leaning towards them "Look you two if my daughter comes back with even a single scratch on her than I swear on my sole that you two will regret ever being bo-,"

"Dad what are you talking to them about," Beauty said her arms crossed. 'Where'd she come from?'

"_N-Nothing sweet now times a wasten you three gotta go…eh heh…"_

_As they stepped away from the land and waved goodbye to her father everything felt like it stopped in motionless pictures that look like its colored with color pencils with cherry blossoms blowing by in the wind even though its not windy and-_

"_AAAAGGGGHHHHHH"_

"_What's wrong Don Patch?!" Beauty asked._

"_A CHERRY BLOSSUM!!! IT'S STUCK IN MY EEEYYYYEEEE!!!" He shrieked grabbing hold of his eye._

"_You weakling just blink it out…" Heppokomaru sighed, hands on his hips._

"_Ya well…you have the hots fir the princess! So there!" He pointed with his other hand._

"_Eh?" She said in confusion._

"_Why you…"_

_The lord still had his hand up in is deep confusion "What have I done…'_

**I'm so glad to be back on my feat again!!! I don't know how long it was since I put up a chapter…**


	13. pAgE 13

**As you can see: I'M BAACCCKKK!!!**

**I loooovvveeee you guys for reading it and dealing with some of the stupidity that comes with the chapters!!! **

The three walked down the path, from the corner of his eyes, Heppokomaru could see the girl repeatedly looking over her shoulder, every once and a while he would to, trying to see what she was glancing at 'Probably just homesick already…' He thought with a shrug. Soon enough the trees had completely engulfed any sight of the mansion, but to their surprise, Beauty stopped automatically halted in the path, "Huh?"

_She fell to the ground on her knees, and the two guards stepped forward in surprise by her actions, but than her serious strait face turned into a smile, than a snicker and than an uncontrollable laugh…_

_The two blinked in confusion 'Freak…' Don Patch thought._

"_Um…Miss Beauty?" Heppokomaru said as her laughs quitted._

"_I'm sorry," She said, still smiling, whipping a laugh tear out of under her eye "It's just…back at my house everything is about," She started to make a fake old teacher " 'Sit up strait when you eat! Or 'Young lady, stop reading that book and greet our guests!' and oh all time favorite," She said in absolute sarcasm "'I think I have a young man for you to meet, marry him!'" She sighed putting her head on her knees for a couple of seconds and than slowly got back onto her feat "Well lets go," She said standing in the middle of them, she flashed them both a smile and they continued on their way._

"_Heh heh, that's her right?"_

_In the tree two shadows lingered in the tree towering behind them. "Ya, easy and simple plan…take out the dumb guards, kidnap the girl, and get ransom money from the rich dude…"_

_As they walked, Heppokomaru looking at the map curiously, it wasn't the directions he was curious about…but the small red blotches on the map 'Blood?…" He questioned._

"Boooorrrriiinnnggggg!" Don Patch said with a yawn at the story, Suzu and Miasuey had just gotten their wrists and ankles tied up again while they were in the paralyzed state because of the purple electricity.

"E-Excuse me…" The old guy said slumping slightly getting slightly twitchily from the orange things strange behavior _'Is he really supposed to be…a chosen one?' _"S-Suzu Miasuey," He said snapping twice, they came to his side immediately, "T-To my office," While turning he slapped his forehead _'This twitching is affecting my speaking,'_

"But what about the captives?" Miasuey said, both of them halted.

"They'll be fine, they're tied up…" He said walking towards the door.

When they were gone, Beauty and Heppokomaru let out a deep sigh, this day couldn't get anymore weirder, not even Bobobo's cross dressing.

"Ugh, this is the worse…" Don Patch said annoyed "I MEAN LOOK AT THESE ROPES!" He threw the ropes in the air, and than caught them started to shake them as if they were a throat or a snake "THEY'RE INDESTRUCTIABLE!!…Hey wait a minute," He brought up the page looking at the last words written "Les' see…ah hear we are, he threw the ropes in the air-,"

"Hey my wrists!" Heppokomaru cried looking at his hands gleefully "And my ankles!"

"We've all been untied?" Beauty questioned looking at the ropes.

TP.TP 

"Hey there's the criminal!" Don Patch yelled scurrying towards the stairs.

"Eep!" The figure said hesitating for a second, their black long coat blended in with the shadows and the hood the stranger wore over they face hid their identity from the three.

"Hey wait!" Heppokomaru yelled, Beauty and him getting up to chase after the stranger.

They came up to the top step, Don Patch sniffing the ground like a dog and than scratching the back of his fake dog ears with his foot, panting.

"He's gone…" Heppokomaru said as they looked around.

"HE?!!?" The cloaked person was upside down on the roof "WHO YA CALLEN A HE?!?!?!" They yelled, he just stared stunned, "Oops…" The person scurried out the back door before anybody could say anything…

"Well…" Beauty said as they all stared blankly forward "That was weird…"

"Aww they got away…" Don Patch said picking up a jack hammer "I just wanted to blunder her in the head with this, it was gonna be a party…" He started to cry.

"HITTING SOMEONE IN THE HEAD ISN'T A PARTY _**FOR THEM**!!" _Beauty yelled.

"Who was she anyways? And why did she help us?" Heppokomaru said, still facing the way the stranger had sprinted out of.

"Don't know but right now we need to get out of here before those psychos get a chance to come after us again," Beauty said to the other two. They all three nodded quickly at each other and started running for the doo-

"OW!!!!!!" They all three smashed into the floor face first. "Hey what the-" Don Patch gasped "Oh my friends! I thought we would never find you all!!"

"Liar!! You were gonna leave without us! Now untie us!" Miaka yelled at Don Patch who was sitting on her legs unfazed by her yelling "Geeze how did the main character of this fanfiction go from me to Heppokomaru and Beauty?"

"Hey I'm the main character!" Don Patch whined while unbinding her wrists. After they had gotten the other three's ankles undone they had to rush.

"Hurry Miazuki! Suzu!" The old guy yelled sliding into the front room. He gasped, the two girls running up behind him. All that was left was a couple of ropes that were slightly torn…and an old record player playing yodeling music. They all walked before of it curious. After a couple of seconds a familiar voice came in, snickering at first, "HA!! YOU FELL FOR IT!!" Don Patch's voice yelled on it laughing manically, than it just got stupid.

Bobobo: Hey is that my grandpa your talking to?!?! Tell him I said HHIII.

Don Patch: N-No Bobobo- HEY GIVE THAT REDORDER BACK ITS MINE!!

Miaka: Guys we gotta get out of here could you speed this argument.

Beauty: I've got a better idea, why don't we- NOT FIGHT AT ALL. This is serious guys.

Heppokomaru: Guys I think its still recording.

Miaka: I **_really _**need a cupcake.

Hentanko: Oh cupcake?!?! Starts to sing Cupcake oh cupcake I love you cup cake.

Death metal about cupcake with Don Patch singing comes in.

Beauty: OK that's it, Don Patch give me that recorder!! Fighting sounds with static because of the recorder being messed around with. HA I GOT IT. OK you psychopathic freaks you wont see us any longer. Buh-Bye.

"Huh?" They all said.

BOOM 

Half the building was missing now with the three standing there partly charred in a very cartoon way (What you thought I'd kill them off now? And in that way!! You sicko… I am not that violent minded. Voices in background yell 'Liar' Ah shut up all you anime characters I write about…geeze…)

"T-They got us…" Miazuki said shakily staring forwards at the large hole in the dojo…

"Not exactly!!" Suzu said happily ignoring being half charred, she motioned her hand to the hallway. Standing there, for some reason unburned, were the strange clones of the heroes of this (and many other) story "We still have them."

_**Sorry it took me so long I am SOO sorry, please don't hate me…I had writers block**_


	14. ChApTeR 14

_**OK it seems I have ran across a problem that was addressed to me by **__**Denbo-Chan**_ _**It seems that Hetenko is much to old for Miaka so I'm changing his age, I'm not sure how old he should be…use your imagination…**_

The group dropped to their knees, panting finally as far as they could get from the dojo

"What…what the hell was that?" Heppokomaru gasped out, looking at every one, who was still trying to catch their breaths.

"We'll talk this over at a hotel." Bobobo said who seemed to have the most breath "C'mon gang…" His voice was quiet and he seemed the most serious he had ever been in his life, this both impressed and confused every one.

The crew sat in a big room that was located in the nearest town to the dojo, they, for some reason, was back in their normal cloths. The room was quiet and had a stale odd feeling in the air that made every one feel uneasy.

"This is really bad" Hetenko said, "He has clones of us that are very similar and if the hair hunters are going this far who knows how far they will go now…"

"They don't just have clones, they have _**us **_they have our powers and probably more of our DNA, we might have enemies that not even Bobobo can't defeat…" Miaka took a sad pause "Us."

Oh I never mentioned the old guys name, his name is: Lamp. Lamp sat looking at the screen, he seemed to be confused. "Is there something wrong Master Lamp?" Miasuey asked setting down a drink and dinner for him.

"Yes…Look at this…"

He walked over and looked to the screen, after a moment he gasped, eyes wide "Your absolutely right Miasuey…That girl Miaka's body form it's so…so strange…" (HA! You probably thought I'd say something stupid and funny but I didn't! HA HA HA!! Coughs sorry…)

"A completely hidden power. Controllable by only one source. Hate and evil..."

They all walked along the path, noisy as ever, Miaka Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler had already recovered from the incident and were running around like the idiots they were "HA HA I'LL NEVER GIVE BACK YOUR BOX!" She said running.

"No really Miaka give it back you don't know what's inside that!" Jelly yelled.

"Ya it's not for your eyes!" Don Patch also yelled.

"Uh huh…I know that…" She said deviously looking back at them, she reached her hand inside and threw what ever was in the box into the air, ignoring the two crying 'NO'. They all watched as the objects fluttered to the ground.

"Their…" Beauty said picking up one.

"Photos…" Heppokomaru said doing the same. Before Don Patch and Jelly could do anything, Hentanko and Miaka had already picked up one to. After the data processed thru their head they all yelled at the same time "THEIR PICTURES OF ALL OF US!"

"Ya uh…I mean those were just such sweet moments between you guys that we just had to c-capture them-," Jelly Jiggler said but the idiot interrupted.

"What are you talking about we were gonna sell those couple pictures of them as prints on Deviantart and make a profit." Don Patch said.

"Really…" Everyone said cracking their fists.

"I swear he's lying!"

"Heh heh you guys are funny!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked into a near by tree, a little girl sat up in it. Her short hair was tied into two blonde pig tails. Her outfit was a black dress, gothic style, with white frills on it and black boots with ties on the sides, she clacked them together in an excited manner.

"Who are you?!" Heppokomaru said knowing that they're past enemies had been small children.

"I'm not here to fight!" She said pushing herself off the branch, as she fell she seemed to defy gravity, she slowly fell her dress fluttering softly as she fell and right when she touched the ground it seemed disturbed like a glitch or a puddle of water "I'm here for my Daddy!"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE THE FATHER!!!" Miaka said slapping Henatanko across the face.

"No never!" She said running past them "He was here a second ago…"

They all watched as she searched around "I'm back." They heard Bobobo's deep voice say, right as she spoke, her head automatically turned "Dad…" She said slowly.

"Noto…"

"DADY!" She screamed crying and jumping into his arms.

Short chapter and after all that waiting :D 

**Sorry!**


	15. Chapter 15

All righty been a while since I've written for this…BUT! I just noticed the last chapter was the wrong one…so I had to delete it…and re write the original chapter cause I can't find it…

"Ok you're off the hook…" Miaka said letting Hentanko(sp?) out of a head lock.

"Noto what are you doing here?" Bobobo asked looking down at her a little stuck back.

She let go putting her arms out like a tiny plane "I came to get you!" She said walking weird with her arms still out "So you can go back with mommy and I!" A big smile came on her face.

Bobobo just stood there silently while the small girl patiently awaited his answer still cheerful, blue eyes filled with glee. "No." Short. Simple. Heart breaking.

She looked as though she was slapped, smile faded, small tears flew out only for a second "What do you mean 'no'?! You've been gone such a long time! We miss you! I miss you! MOM MISSES YOU!!!" She began to scream.

"I have a world to save." He said, calm for once in his life.

"I feel bad for the kid." Miaka said.

"Me too." Beauty agreed.

Heppokomaru staid silent.

"The world…the world…" Blue light formed around her, surprising the others, her hair rose with the light along with every other light object "NNNOOOOO!" She screamed, her hands in fists, the area became dark, and the ground cracked and smashed becoming distorted. The group was forced onto the ground by the extreme amount of rumbling. Crevasses began to form, cracking trees in half and tearing them then ripping them under the ground or leaving them in rumbles at the surface.

After her screaming had calmed they all raised their heads. She had floated up into the air with the blue light still around her, but her hair out of their pig tails and hanging in a mess in front of her face, behind her, and on her shoulder. She was gasping for air she growled and than (LIKE A POWER PUFF GIRL!) flew down into one of the crevasses.

Of course Don Patch had to ruin my serious writing: "Sugar. Spice. And everything nice these were the ingredients Professor Jelly used to create the perfect little girls. But an extra ingredient was added to the concoction: Chemical Bo. THUS THE POWER PUFF FISTS WERE BORN. Miaka, Beauty, and Heppokomaru using their ultra super powers-,"

Mika ripped off the bow and hit Don Patch over the head with it "Stick the plot." She growled thru her teeth.

"I'm so embarrassed…" Heppokomaru said trying to pull down at the bottom of the short dress.

"And on we go!" (Anonymous voice)

The others began to precede forward but the eldest member stopped them "Get out of here! I'll catch up later!" He yelled and jumped down into the crevasses by himself.

"Wait!" They began to run forward but than remembered his words and stopped themselves.

"Let's go." Hentanko said quietly. They all turned looking back for a moment but than ran forward fallowing the mans orders.

'_I hope he stays OK.'_ Miaka thought.

'_Please don't get killed…' _Heppokomaru thought,

'_Keep yourself safe…' _Beauty thought.

'_I hope I didn't leave the oven on…' _Jelly Jiggler thought.

They all ran from the spot, but they wouldn't stay away for long.

This team doesn't fallow orders.


	16. Chapter 16

"Whhhatt ch'ya ddooooiiinn?" Don Patch rose out of nowhere behind Beauty smiling dumbly.

She sighed not in the mood "If you must know I'm researching the three characters that old guy told us about, to keep my mind off of what happened."

He gasped "You actually research things other than hair products!?"

She punched him on the top of the head "Just go wake up Hep-kun…"

"OK OK…" He said he walked over to where Heppoko0maru was sleeping, he stared for a moment, kneeled down and looked like he was ready to scream, but… "Hey…wake up…" He whispered.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" He screamed jumping up from his sleeping grabbing his heart, "GOD! Why do you have to be so lowed!?"

"Sorry I'll be quieter next time I have to wake you up, oh and you drool on your face."

'_These guys are gonna drive me to taking a bottle of aspirin…' _Beauty thought as they walked over to her.

"What did you find out?"

"Well that the story is first of all, true and also the fact that the princess…"

"What?" He asked.

"She dies by getting stabbed…"

"Oh…"

"I WANNA SEE THE PICTURE! I WANNA SEE THE PICTURE!" Don Patch screamed jumping up and down. Ignoring Beauty's 'Don Patch no!' He pushed her out of the way. He clicked down to the next picture. It showed the girl on the ground, eyes blank, and blood everywhere.

Heppokomaru grabbed his mouth turning around, Beauty swiftly closed the lop top.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Heppokomaru screamed smashing his fist into Don Patch's head.

"IT'S 5 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" They heard some guy yell.

"YA SO WHAT?!" Don Patch yelled back.

"GO TO SLEEP AND SHUD'UP!"

"NO!"

A woman's voice came in "Ralph what's going on?"

"Go to back to sleep Olivia! I'll take care of this!"

"Please come back to bed, ignore them."

"Fine…"

"That's right…" Don Patch said "Run away…"

**Noto's base.**

The blonde girl walked down a long dark hallway, no feeling in her eyes, into a room that was dark except in one spot where a single light came down. What it was shining on was a girl, she was tied to the chair; her green hair came over her face as she faced her lap while twiddling her finger madly on the chair arms.

"How is she?" Noto asked. Surrounding the girl were scientists talking to each other with clipboards.

"She's becoming increasingly unstable…"

"Shut up…" The girl growled scratching the arms of the chair.

"…But the fact that she's powerful could be dangerous…"

"Shut…up…" The girl hissed again raising her head a bit.

"…And-,"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She screeched, an energy wave bashed threw the air, the scientists screamed but it was no use, when it hit them there was no hope… When it was all over the girl continued to pant while Noto stared at her. She had calmed…but for a certain reason.

Noto walked out of the room _'She was my most powerful creation yet but…so unstable…and using my power to create all this…it's kind of dangerous…but it'll be worth it…once I kill all of my daddy's friends he'll give up on his dumb saving the world plans and come back home...' _A smile came across her face, she sat down in a chair that was surrounded by computer screens and put on a set of headphones.

"What is your request madam?" A voice said on the other line.

"I need you to get me a couple of people…"

Back with the other peoples…

"How do you think were gonna find that brat and Bobobo?" Miaka said leaning back on a tree.

"I dunno…" Heppokomaru said sarcastically pretending to think "MAYBE BY GOING BACK TO WHERE THIS ALL STARTED!!"

"Geeze ya don't have to yell…" She said.

"Ya but he's right" Hentanko said.

Yes and now our heroes will walk off in a cool pose with a cool stopped picture of them walking to their destination with cherry blossoms going by-

"GAH WHAT IS WITH THESE DAMNED CHERRY BLOSSUMS?!" Don patch screamed falling to the ground covering his eye.

Uh right… but what about Noto? What's going on with her… Who is it she got?

Back at Noto's lair 3 people were thrown to the ground: A blonde ninja with her brother and an old man.

"Perfect…" Noto said with a smirk.


End file.
